Chughead pairing story
by Grimm48
Summary: Cheryl x Jughead pairing story starts at the end of episode 2; focus lies mainly on Cheryl x Jughead romance, the mystery plot stays the same as in show.
1. Chapter 1

Chughead pairing story

Summary: Cheryl x Jughead pairing story starts at the end of episode 2; focus lies mainly on Cheryl x Jughead romance, the mystery plot stays the same as in show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Riverdale or any of its characters.

* * *

All emotion drains from Cheryl's usually composed face as she sees Archie Andrews run through the entry banner for the Bulldogs. The way he looked wearing her brothers uniform with his ginger hair, almost the same color as her own hair makes her remember her last moments with his brother and the realizations hits her: Jason is never coming back, he can't keep his promise to her anymore.

She wordlessly storms off the stage, running towards the girls' locker room as fast as her feet can carry her. Many people present see this but only two bother to go after the distraught redhead, Veronica Lodge, a new face in this town as well as a new member on the Cheerleading squad and Jughead Jones a generally introverted person who usually keeps to himself and his two best friends Betty and Archie but feels like he should try and support Cheryl, remembering his own breakdown after his mother and sister left him alone with his father.

The two of them enter the building together, wordlessly despite not knowing each other and make their way to the locker rooms ignoring their soaking wet clothes. It doesn't take them long to arrive in front of the girls' locker room, sobbing is already hearable from across the room and they look upon the hunched over form of Cheryl Blossom sitting on a bench crying to herself.

"Cheryl? What is it, what happened?" Veronica asks carefully as she goes over to the crying redhead slowly with Jughead following her with a few steps between them.

"Jason, he's gone." Cheryl replies in between sobs as Veronica sits down behind the redhead while Jughead squats down next to Cheryl.

"I know, I know he is." Veronica says.

"You don't, you don't understand he was supposed to come back." Cheryl tells her breaking out into more tears making Veronica stroke Cheryl over her shoulders gently while Jughead squeezes her hand supportively, surprised that Cheryl didn't kill him but chalking it up to Cheryl not being in control right now.

"I'm all alone." Cheryl sobs before letting go of Jugheads hand and hugging her fellow Cheerleader.

"You're not alone. It will take some time, but you'll see you have people all around you. heck, look at me you despise me and I'm still here for you, aren't I?" Jughead tells the redhead.

Cheryl continues to hug the brunette for some time until they hear a horn signaling the end of the pep rally, meaning Veronica has to go out one last time.

Jughead, who's sitting on the floor next to them by now sees the girl's reaction to the horn and tells her "go on I'll stay with Cheryl, if she'll let me that is."

Veronica then hurries out of the room and back to the Cheerleaders as soon as Cheryl breaks her hug.

"Thank you." Cheryl mumbles starting to wipe away a few more tears.

"Don't mention it." Jughead replies leaning back against the locker he's propped against.

"Why did you come though? Veronica I understand. She knows what my life is like and maybe wants to earn some nice girl points. But we don't really get along." Cheryl asks trying to compose herself.

"I guess I can relate to some degree, my sister and mother left. They just moved across the country, but I haven't seen or heard from either of them for years now and for a while there I lost all hope and was really depressed. I always wished that someone had helped me during that time I guess I don't want you to feel the same as I did." Jughead tells her.

"I see." Cheryl says thoughtfully when her parents barge into the room ordering the girl "Cheryl, you're coming with us right now!"

Cheryl gets up wordlessly, glancing one last time at Jughead who looks back at her surprised that her parents treat her like this but decides to keep his mouth shut, knowing from experience that talking back to domineering parents isn't the best idea.

Deciding he should get out of there as well since it's the girls' locker room after all Jughead leaves the building as soon as the Blossoms are out of sight and meets up with his only real guy-friend Archie. The two decide to get something to at Pop's, where a few minutes earlier Veronica and Betty have sat down and made up with Betty telling her that she saw her and Jughead helping Cheryl and promising not to fight over boys again. The two ask Jughead and Archie to join them, which they gladly accept and Jughead introduces himself formally to the new girl in town.

* * *

|Morning 2 days later|

During the last two days the only thing people were talking about was Cheryl getting pulled out of class and telling the sheriff she is guilty in front of the whole class, the next day it became a rumor that Cheryl lied about her brother tipping the boar over but in reality they rowed to the opposite shore save and sound and her brother intended to fake his own death and disappear forever, fleeing from their parents.

"Dude you have to tell the Sheriff, Cheryl is still the focus of the Sheriff since no one can collaborate her story, you have to tell him about the shot you heard, or I will." Jughead presses Archie.

"I know, I know I'm going to see him right now." Archie agrees and gathers his nerves, going into the principal's office, where he is currently talking to the Sheriff and informs them of what happened on July 4th, leaving out his rendezvous with their music teacher.

After Archie's confession Jughead meets up with Betty Cooper, who asks him to join her newspaper club and since he's investigating and writing a book on Jason's death anyways, he agrees. Later that day Veronica goes out with the football captain.

* * *

|The next morning|

Veronica discovers that she's being cyber shamed curtesy of Chuck the football captain and together with Betty she starts to make plans to get her revenge and uncover the list the football player keeps on who is the most popular with the ladies. During one of their classes Cheryl thanks Archie for him informing the sheriff about the gunshot.

"Arch. Thanks to you Archie I'm not the girl who cried gunshot. You believed me when not even my parents did." Cheryl says quietly, since they're still in class.

"I just told the truth." Archie replies.

"Which is why I want to repay your kindness." Cheryl tells him.

"Cheryl, truly that is not why I came forward, also you might rather thank Jughead then me. He pushed me to inform the Sheriff, especially after you told him about the shot." Archie says.

"Jughead huh? Anyways save the aw-shucks for Betty. I'm granting you one wish Archie, nothing is off the table, except for my body. Jason would want you to be rewarded." She replies.

After a quick moment Archie gets an idea and asks her to put in a word with the pussycats to help him with his music since Mrs. Grundy decided to stop their lessons.

Archie gets to help the pussycats with a song they have to practice for a event Josie's mother, the mayor is throwing. Archie decides to take the chance and sneaks out of the house since he's been grounded for lying to his father about the 4th of July where he initially wanted to take a road trip with Jughead. While this is going on Jughead investigates the scouts who found Cheryl on the 4th of July and asks one of them at pops in the evening, having seen him react when he questioned Doyle that morning and learns that Doyle is the one who shot on 4th of July since he's a hard-core survivalist. That evening Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, ethel and Kevin find the Jock's scorebook and take a picture of it.

* * *

|The next evening|

Betty and Veronica lure Chuck to ethels' home and force him to confess to keeping score on women and degrading them, during which Betty, who's wearing a black wig loses control, calls herself Polly and douses him with syrup while Chuck is drugged and cuffed in a hot tub.

Jughead, who is at the mayor's event alongside most of the town finds Doyle and tells him to come to the blue and gold, which is the school's newspaper and make his confession to them rather than the sheriff.

The next day Doyle does as he's told but offers up another story instead of them going to the sheriff. Jughead and Betty agree, and Doyle tells them that he saw Mrs. Grundy's car at the river. Afterwards they bear witness to the headmaster suspending everyone on the list and thereby clearing out half of the varsity football team.

* * *

AN: I only know the characters through the tv show not the archie comics, so it'll be a tv show related fic only. review and fav. if you like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chughead pairing story

The Twilight Drive-Inn is closing soon.

This is everything Jughead can think about this evening, it's where he works and also his current home.

Jughead, Betty, Kevin and Veronica are sitting in a booth at Pops, talking about what Jughead should show at the Twilight Drive-In for the last time. During their conversation Betty sees that Archie enters the restaurant with his father and Mrs. Grundy who she by now guesses is having an affair with Archie after hearing Doyle tell them that Mrs. Grundy's car was at the river, it also explains why Archie is now interested in music.

Deciding quickly Betty confronts Archie in front of the restaurant with Veronica joining them and Archie confesses that he's in a relationship with Mrs. Grundy and Betty tries to tell him that she might be dangerous and that he knows nothing about her, but Archie doesn't listen to her.

Betty, being the up and coming reporter that she is can't let go of this and investigates Mrs. Grundy with Veronica and informs Archie of her changing her name. Archie confronts Mrs. Grundy with this and she confesses that she comes out of an abusive marriage and is trying to hide from her husband.

In the meantime, Cheryl taunts Veronica with the information that her mother is doing business with the south-side-serpents, a biker gang. She confronts her mother with this knowledge, but she assures veronica that she knows him from when they went to school together.

* * *

While most people are at the last show at the Drive-Inn, Betty's mother searches her room and finds a gun Betty took from Mrs. Grundy and her diaries, where Betty has written about Archie having an affair with Mrs. Grundy. So, Mrs. Cooper goes to find Archie's father at the Drive-Inn as soon as Betty came home and the three of them go to the school, where they find Archie with Mrs. Grundy. Mrs. Cooper makes a big scene about what kind of person Archie is but Betty refuses to end her friendship with Archie, while Mrs. Grundy agrees to leave Riverdale and quit her job.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Twilight Drive-Inn Jughead is watching the movie from the screening room, monitoring the equipment while countless cars are parked with people relaxing in their seats or the back of their trucks.

Cheryl pulls up behind Kevin's truck, while he and Veronica are sitting on the back of it with blankets around them.

"Make some room outcasts." Cheryl tells them and grabs her own blanket, sitting down next to Veronica.

Soon after, some serpents who are disturbing the show at the end of the parking lot are getting louder and Veronica tells them to stop and they quiet down.

"I can't believe you just threatened a gangbanger." Kevin tells her.

"I've dealt with worse in the east-village. I just hate when people interrupt my cinematic experience." Veronica replies before grabbing Kevins almost empty popcorn bucket, shoving it at Cheryl saying, "How about a refill."

"Yeah Kev, how about a refill? Cherry colored as always?" Cheryl asks Kevin, holding the bucket out to him and grumbling he takes the bucket and leaves to get some more snacks but after getting the snacks he stumbles upon Joaquin, a gay serpent member who takes him to a secluded spot to make out.

* * *

Meanwhile with Veronica and Cheryl

Veronica sees her mother sneak behind some buildings close to where the serpents are at and decides to follow her.

"I'm gonna look for the ladies' room." Veronica says already going after her mother.

"I don't like to sit alone during movies." Cheryl mumbles to herself annoyed and looks around for someone else she knows until her eyes fall upon the shadow of a familiar hat from the projector room. Cheryl goes over to the building and enters the small hut, making Jughead look towards the door surprised already saying "Look my dad is…."

"Your dad is what projector boy?" Cheryl asks amused at his surprised expression while walking up to him, glancing at the small room, lingering on the mattress and other home items.

"Nothing, I thought you were a serpent trying to make trouble. What are you doing here anyways Cheryl?" Jughead asks, offering her his chair while he clears his mattress and sits down.

"Kevin and Veronica bounced on me and I noticed your hat through the window and decided to pay you a visit." Cheryl tells him.

"I see and why not look for let's say anyone else of your cheerleading squad? Other than the one time at the pep rally we haven't talked more than 3 sentences this school year and I think most of them were you just calling me a southside trash hobo." Jughead inquires quizzical.

"Looks like I'm not that wrong about it huh?" Cheryl taunts until she sees his angered glare.

"Relax I don't care where you live or what you do when we're not in public." Cheryl says more gently, not wanting to anger the teen who has shown her some kindness recently.

"Hmpf, still haven't answered my question." Jughead replies looking at her warily.

"When I'm watching a movie, I don't want to need to watch my every move to stay at the top of the food chain. Also, this is my first time not being here with my brother, he liked this place that's why I came to honor his memory." Cheryl answers honestly.

"OK then, here. If you want, you can also make yourself comfortable on the mattress." Jughead offers, getting up and handing her a bag of red liquorish, which he noticed she seemed to like.

"Thanks." Cheryl says and takes the sweets before sitting down on the mattress, propped against the wall from where she'll have a perfect view of the movie.

"Here." Jughead says handing her a blanket from atop one of the shelves holding the various movie reels.

"Thank you. I gotta ask, do you live here or are you only making yourself cozy at work?" Cheryl says looking at him interested.

"Yeah, I live here. My home situation as I've already told at the pep rally you is unfavorable." Jughead answers.

"So, what are you gonna do when they close this place tomorrow?" Cheryl asks with some concern showing in her voice.

"I'll find something, I always do. I haven't lived at home for close to four years now." Jughead replies stoically, trying to hide how he really feels.

"I'm sorry. And I thought I had it rough with my unloving parents." Cheryl says.

"Yeah, I saw that the other day, are they always like that?" Jughead asks her.

"Ever since Jason passed, yeah before that they were strict, but it was to a somewhat reasonable degree." Cheryl tells him.

"I see, looks like we've hit the jackpot in the bad parents' category huh?" Jughead jokes.

"You said it." Cheryl agrees, taking a big bite from her liquorish.

"Just out of curiosity, are you so let's call it unfriendly at school because of your social status or do you just not like me?" Jughead asks.

"status, if my parents were to see me befriending people from the south-side I'd be in trouble with them. Just by looking around this room and knowing you live with your own rules I already find you more interesting than most of the other cheerleaders." Cheryl tells him.

"Thanks? And I've got to say when no one is around you are actually a nice girl deserving of your stunning looks. In all honesty I always thought that it's a shame that a girl as beautiful as you is so bitchy, glad to know that's not the case in reality." Jughead says with a little embarrassment.

"Thanks. You know you almost sounded like Jason there, he also used to say that I should be nicer in public to not diminish my beauty." Cheryl replies.

"You were pretty close huh? Sorry, I just wouldn't know the only thing I've come in contact with from the football team was their fists and feet." Jughead asks.

"Yeah, we were inseparable I'm certain that if we hadn't been siblings, we would've ended up falling in love he always seemed like my soulmate." Cheryl says tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's OK to cry you know, you don't have to hold back until it becomes too much and floods over like at the rally." Jughead tells her handing her a tissue.

"OK but promise you'll keep everything we've talked about here to yourself." Cheryl says sobbing.

"You've got my word." Jughead tells her supportively and sits down next to her, stroking over her back slowly to show her that she's not alone.

"Want to talk about him?" Jughead asks to which Cheryl only nods in between sniffles before she starts to tell him about every little detail that comes to her while he sits there listening intently.

After a while she calmed down and has not much more to say about Jason for the moment and Jughead says "Cheryl, as you probably know I'm writing a novel about your brothers passing and I promise everything you'll say to me unrelated to his death is strictly confidential and I'll let you read everything over to make sure I do right by you and your brother, OK?"

"Thanks, I appreciate it. And please keep me informed of what you've found out. The sheriff has been useless up till now. You and Betty are pretty much the only ones having any success at finding out what happened to JJ." Cheryl asks him.

"Sure, no problem." Jughead agrees.

"You know I still owe you a favor. Archie got one, but he told me you actually believed in my innocence and pushed him to come forward." Cheryl tells him.

"I knew from when we were in the locker room that you couldn't have had anything to do with your brothers' death, it's plainly visibly that you love him. But I don't need any favors." Jughead tells her.

"Come on, for you I might even remove the only restriction I gave Archie." Cheryl tells him smirking.

"restriction?" Jughead asks confused.

"I told him he gets one wish, nothing is off the table except my body." Cheryl informs him smirking devilishly at seeing him blush due to her implication.

"Don't joke about that. Wait, now that I think about it, I have one request." Jughead says making Cheryl think 'Oh well looks like he's after something after all, so much for appearing to be a selfless person.'

"Let's meet up somewhere once a week at least while your brothers' case is still active, so I can catch you up to speed and if you want you can tell me some more about your brother, I think I'd help you. When my sister left, I was constantly thinking about every little thing she did until it became too much, and I lashed out at anyone close to me." Jughead says making her look at him with small tears in her eyes.

"Huh? Sorry, you don't have to it's just I've been enjoying getting to know the real you and thought I could get to know you even more but …"

"I'll grant your wish dummy, I'm just happy that at least someone, especially one with your situation doesn't want to use me and genuinely cares." Cheryl says wiping away the tears.

"Oh, great and here I was wondering what I did wrong." Jughead says relieved, taking off his hat.

Jughead hears the familiar clattering of the movie reel coming to an end and looks outside, seeing the white screen and the cars parked in front of the hut pulling away.

"Looks like our time has come to an end, or do you want to stay for another movie?" Jughead asks her.

"If you actually had a bigger bed and my parents weren't so riled up, I'd have liked to stay here." Cheryl answers honestly.

"Yeah, guess you better not give them more fuel to add to the fire. But wait before you leave, here take these." Jughead says fishing out three movie reels from a stack of them.

"These should have been your brothers' favorites." He tells her while handing her the reels.

"Thank you, before I go there is something I have to see though." Cheryl says and puts the reels away to snatch up his signature hat lying on his bed and puts it on herself, getting out her phone and taking a selfie.

"I kind of see why you like the hat so much." Cheryl tells him looking at her picture with the hat making her look like a queen due to its shape.

"I'd loan it to you, but it was actually a gift from my dad from when our family was still together."

"No worries, I just wanted to see what It'd look like." Cheryl says with a grin, before she puts the hat on his head, straightening it out and fetches the movies. "See you around." Cheryl tells him before she breathes in deeply once and goes out the door with the usual pep she shows in public in her step.

"Well this was weird but surprisingly enjoyable." Jughead says to himself before he puts on the next movie, even though there are only maybe 10 cars left.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy it (also I know Cheryl is actually gay but I've had the idea of this pairing since ep 4)


	3. Chapter 3

Chughead pairing story

Over the next couple of days Archie decides to keep himself focused on football until one of the pussycats gives him a number to a music writer who offers tutoring to a select few people.

Meanwhile Betty makes a date with Jason's best friend in order to lure some information out of him. That morning Cheryl approaches the group of 5 consisting of Kevin, Veronica, Archie, Betty and Jughead to hand out the invitations her mother made for her brothers' memorial.

"Sorry to interrupt sad breakfast club but I'm here to formally invite you to Jason's memorial, which will be held this weekend. To my surprise mother added you to the guest list, incase you'll be tempted to refill your silver candle sticks, don't. We'll be searching bags." Cheryl says handing out envelopes with the invitation while staring at Veronica before she leaves.

"Hey, try to remember she is burying her brother." Betty reminds Veronica.

Veronica then decides to follow the redhead and talk to her to try and get them on more friendly terms.

"Cheryl wait, you're in pain and this is a horrible week for you. I'm sure that's why you're being particularly obnoxious." Veronica says following her down the school hallway.

"Maybe, what's your point?" Cheryl replies.

"Look I don't want to be locked in a cat fight to the death with you. That only ends in one way, mutual annihilation." Veronica tells her.

"Agreed." Cheryl says.

"So, can't we just be friends or at least frenemies?" Veronica asks as Cheryl turns on her heels and starts to walk away again.

"If you really want to extend an olive branch, come to a sleepover I'm having." Cheryl tells her reaching the stairs.

"Fine, sure, when?" Veronica asks.

"The night before the memorial, I don't want to spend the night before I bury my brother alone. Oh, and bring Jughead, he's a writer, right? He can look over my ulugy." Cheryl tells her before she starts to climb the stairs.

After this Veronica makes her way back to the stands where her friends are watching Archie's football practice.

"Hey Jughead, you are coming with me to Cheryl's sleepover party the day before Jason's memorial." Veronica tells him.

"Dare I ask why?" Jughead asks surprised.

"She just said that she wants you to look over her ulugy, I don't know anything more than that." Veronica replies.

"Well as long as I get a free meal out of it." Jughead says with a small shrug while wondering if the ulugy really is the reason Cheryl wants him to come or if she just wants to hang out again.

* * *

The next day Archie meets the music teacher who gives him the instruction to write his songs down by the next day and in order to achieve that he asks Valerie for help. Meanwhile Cheryl finds out that her parents only invited so many people from school, so that they have everyone who is a suspect present. Betty also talks to Jason's best friend during that day and finds out that rumor was, that he was a drug mule for the serpents. That evening she also asks her father what happened with her sister and he tells her that they send Polly away because she tried to commit suicide.

Betty fills in Jughead the next day and they decide to look around Jason's room when they are in the Blossom's house for the memorial in order to find out more about the supposed drug dealings. Archie meets up with the music teacher again to give him the written down songs only to get rejected because his style of music isn't something the teacher can improve.

* * *

That evening at Thornhill, the Blossom's house

Veronica and Jughead arrive together at the Blossom's house in the late evening just in time for them to have dinner together with the whole Blossom family, meaning Cheryl's parents and her wheelchair bound grandmother.

"Thank you for having me." Veronica says when nearly everyone is finished with their meal.

"Yes, thank you and I've got to say this tastes delicious." Jughead thanks them.

"Cheryl invited you I've no idea why the two of you are here." Cheryl's mother replies trying to put up a nice front but not quite pulling it off.

"Me neither and I thought there'd be other girls." Veronica replies.

"Nana Rose would you like some more ham?" Cheryl's father asks his mother only to be met by silence.

"How about you two would one of you like some more maple ham?" He asks Veronica and Jughead.

"I'm good, it's delicious though you can really taste the maple." Veronica says.

"I could eat another slice." Jughead says and the Blossom's servant comes over, putting him another piece on his plate, getting a thanks from the teen in return.

"You do know that Riverdale was founded on the Maple Syrup industry." Cheryl's father tells Veronica.

"I didn't actually. Fascinating." Veronica tells him.

"That's where sweet water river got its name. Perhaps you should ask your father about it sometime. How is he by the way?" Clifford asks.

"OK." Veronica says.

"There are worse things than prison." Cheryl's mother Penelope remarks.

"Like this dinner party." Cheryl retorts quietly.

"What did you say?" Penelope asks angered only to be met with awkward silence.

"It must have been hard for you, watching your father be handcuffed and dragged out of your home in front of you and your neighbors. All those reporters. You also know what I'm talking about right son?" Clifford says.

"reporters for my petty crook of a dad? I think you're thinking to highly of him Mr. Blossom." Jughead retorts in a polite tone, making Cheryl snicker almost unnoticeable.

"The worst part is how fast it happened, he was just gone. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. That's why I think it's so great that you're all getting a chance to say goodbye to Jason tomorrow." Veronica tells them.

"Not all of us." Cheryl remarks.

"That's because some people already got the chance to say goodbye to Jason while rowing him across the river into his death." Penelope says leaving the table, trying to make Cheryl feel guilty.

* * *

After the dinner the teens went up to Cheryl's room, where the girls got changed into their pjs while Jughead waited in front of the door.

"Oh, young man do you mind helping me to my quarters?" Nana Rose asks him.

"So, you do talk." Jughead says jokingly, getting behind her to push the wheelchair.

"I may be old but I'm still all there if you know what I mean, I just rather pick my battles than be in constant conflict with everyone around me." She tells him.

"So where to Mrs. Rose?" Jughead asks as he pushes her chair slowly.

"My room is at the end of the hall and you can call me Nana Rose if you'd like at least when my son and his wife aren't around." She tells him.

"Thanks, I don't think I'll have much chance to talk to you though. I'm sure you know what part of town I'm from and that your son and daughter in-law aren't to keen to have me around. It's a miracle I'm not already getting thrown out by security." Jughead says.

"Time will tell. You know Cheryl speaks very highly of you." Nana Rose tells him.

"She does? Well that's a surprise." Jughead mumbles to himself.

"Over here the left door." Nana Rose says looking at the door to their left.

"Alright." Jughead replies and opens the door, pushing her inside the room.

"Do you need anything else?" Jughead asks.

"No thank you, I've got it from here." Nana Rose tells him.

"Alright, maybe I'll see you around then Nana Rose." Jughead says leaving the room, closing the door behind him quietly and makes his way down the hall back to Cheryl's door.

"Where were you? Did you sneak around?" Cheryl asks him as he reaches her door, with her waiting in the doorframe.

"No, your Nana wanted me to help her to her room." Jughead tells her making her look surprised since her Nana usually never talks to others out of her own will.

"So, mind telling me what I'm really doing here?" Jughead asks Cheryl moving past her into her room, where Veronica is sitting on Cheryl's bed in a blue nightgown while Cheryl is wearing a red nightgown and a robe.

"Or what I'm doing here, it's obvious your parents aren't that keen on having me." Veronica adds.

"So? I invited you and I sincerely only wanted some company to prepare myself for tomorrow." Cheryl replies.

"But why invite me? Why not Tina or Ginger aren't they your besties?" Veronica asks.

"And yet that night at the pep rally after I had my panic attack you two helped me. Not them." Cheryl tells them sitting down next to Veronica.

"Cheryl you're allowed to say goodbye to your brother, but why does it have to be...?" Veronica says.

"In front of people?" Cheryl finishes.

"Yeah." Veronica answers.

"Everything with Jason has been so … public, everyone has an opinion and is gossiping, saying he got what he deserved or that he didn't. I just, I want everyone to know that I'm sorry that Jason deserved a better family than what he got." Cheryl explains.

"Then do it, we'll help you. Right Jughead?" Veronica tells her.

"Sure, I don't think I've got much face to lose in front of your parents either way." Jughead agrees with a smirk.

"So, come on Cheryl let Clifford and Penelope Blossom do their worst."

"If I do, they'll kill me." Cheryl says sounding all too real.

"Are they really that bad?" Veronica asks shocked.

"Let's not talk about them anymore, let me tell you a bit about my late brother, you never got to know him." Cheryl says changing the topic and pulls out a photo album putting it on the bed.

"You're welcome to join us Jughead, that is if you can control yourself around us two beautys." Cheryl offers tauntingly.

"Scoot over." Jughead replies taking off his Jacket and sitting down next to Cheryl in his nightwear consisting of Jeans and wifebeater.

For the next hour or so Cheryl tells them everything about every photo that remotely relevant to her brother and Veronica has dosed off somewhere along the way, now laying sprawled out on Cheryl's bed with Jughead and Cheryl sitting on some pillows at the bed's foot.

"Well I think that were enough pictures for one night." Cheryl says closing the book and setting it down silently.

"Since Veronica is out now, is there really no other reason for why you invited me?" Jughead asks her genuinely interested.

"Not really, I mean I did promise we'd get together to talk once a week, and this seemed like a good opportunity." Cheryl tells him.

"I guess, since our last spot got torn down." Jughead agrees.

"So how have things been?" He asks her.

"Well you were there at dinner today, that about sums it up added to the fact that my parents don't want me to speak at the memorial." Cheryl replies with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, are you going to do something about that or are you going to do as you're told?" He asks her.

"I don't know yet. I guess you'll be in for a surprise tomorrow." Cheryl answers with a small grin.

"I see. By the way is it normal for your Nana to only talk when no one else is present?" Jughead asks her.

"She does that sometimes, usually I'm the only one she really talks to I was surprised to see she spoke to you." Cheryl tells him.

"Yeah well she had some pretty interesting things to say…" Jughead teases her.

"What did she say?" Cheryl asks intrigued.

"She told me that you speak very highly of me." Jughead say smirking playfully.

"Hah she blew that out of proportion, I only told her that I think you're a genuinely nice and decent person." Cheryl replies with a scoff.

"good enough for me, I think that's actually the nicest description I've received yet." Jughead tells her chuckling quietly.

"Since you asked what happened with me, how is the investigation going? Any new leads?" Cheryl asks hopefully.

"Nothing useful yet. The shot on July 4th is completely unrelated. And the only other information we've dug up until now is the rumor that your brother had some kind of drug deal. Probably to get cash to disappear if you ask me." Jughead informs her.

"What JJ with drugs? That's not true." Cheryl protests a bit louder.

"Calm down, like I said it's a rumor. Nothing is certain yet." Jughead replies gently brushing over her arm to calm her down.

"by the way is it OK if Betty and I have a quick look around your brothers' room tomorrow? We're hoping to find something that would confirm or disprove the drug connection." Jughead asks her.

"I guess, but you won't find anything believe me. I've spent a lot of time in his room after his body was discovered and there is nothing suspicious there." Cheryl tells him.

"Still let us have a look, Betty is pretty sneaky due to her ambition to be a good reporter and I know a lot about hideouts due to my home situation." Jughead tells her.

"Oh, I totally forgot, where are you staying now anyways?" Cheryl asks.

"Promise you won't judge?" Jughead asks scared that she'll reject him and make fun of him.

"I Promise." Cheryl tells him honestly.

"I'm staying at school, there is an empty closet that hadn't been used in years and the showers in the school are actually pretty neat." Jughead tells her.

"I see, you know if my parents weren't such psychos, I'd ask them if you could stay here or in one our empty barrens…" Cheryl says.

"Thanks, but I'm no one's charity case. I get by on my own OK." Jughead replies.

"I know I'm just saying it'd be nice to have a friend living close by. You know I never really had this either for a long time." Cheryl tells him motioning around the room.

"A slumber party?" Jughead inquires.

"Yes, now it's your turn to promise not to judge." Cheryl says.

"I promise." Jughead agrees.

"Well there was this girl a few years back and I liked her a lot and one day my mom saw us lying in bed together and decided that me liking a girl is unnatural and ever since then I wasn't allowed to have girls sleep over." Cheryl tells him.

"harsh. But Cheryl are you playing for the other team?" Jughead asks surprised since she's usually very flirtatious.

"To be honest I don't know, I've never had any kind of relationship, but I think I just like a person regardless of their gender." Cheryl replies with a small blush of embarrassment.

"Well no need to hide anything from me, I'm pretty good friends with Kevin and he's obviously gay." Jughead tells her.

"Thanks, before we go to sleep, I have one last question though, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Cheryl says.

"What is it?" Jughead asks.

"What did you mean when you said your dad's a petty criminal?" Cheryl asks.

"He's part of the serpents and was in jail a bunch of times. It's one of the reasons I refuse to live with him. I'm trying not to become like him." Jughead tells her honestly.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, you might be rough around the edges and not fully law abiding but you're not a criminal." Cheryl tells him, giving him a hug.

"Thanks. I think we should try to get some sleep now though. Do you think you'll be OK with tomorrow coming up?" Jughead asks her.

"I hope so." Cheryl whispers quietly climbing into bed on the other side of Veronica with Jughead lying on a roll out futon at the end of her bed.

"And I don't think Veronica plays for that team if you're thinking about making a move tonight." Jughead whispers teasingly only to get hit in the head with one of Cheryl's pillows.

"Thanks." He remarks smiling at her.

"Shut it perv." Cheryl tells him with a grin of her own.

During the night Cheryl wakes up two times, having had a bad dream about her being responsible for Jason's death and after looking at the clock, seeing that it's only 3 a.m. she quietly slips out of her bed and lies down next to Jughead who's still fast asleep and for the rest of the night she has a peaceful sleep, ending up with her hugging Jughead in her sleep.

* * *

AN: as always: hope you like it and please review =)


	4. Chapter 4

Chughead pairing story

The next morning Jughead is the first one to wake up and feels an unusual weight around him, opening his eyes he sees the peacefully sleeping face of Cheryl, who is using his chest as a pillow with one of her arms draped across his torso.

'What is Cheryl doing on the futon didn't she go to sleep on the bed? Either way if her parents see this my head will be the next decor hung over the fireplace.' Jughead thinks, freaking out but lying completely still before he decides to try and get out from under Cheryl's arm and succeeds only for her to shift ending up with her head on his legs.

"Well I guess this is better than the previous situation." Jughead murmurs quietly and slowly readjusts his legs into a more comfortable position with Cheryl's head resting on his right leg while his left one is propped up to keep him steady as he's leaning back against the foot of Cheryl's bed.

About 20 minutes later both Veronica and Cheryl start to wake up and Veronica looks around wondering where Cheryl is, seeing Jughead's black hair from the foot of the bed.

"Hi, where is Cheryl?" Veronica whispers to Jughead who glances back at her before nodding to the floor next to him. The curious Veronica crawls across the bed so she can peek over the foot of it and sees Cheryl sleeping in the futon with her head resting on Jugheads leg.

"Did you guys sleep like this?" Veronica asks with a smirk playing on her lips.

"When we went to sleep, she actually was lying next to you, I don't know how she ended up in the futon." Jughead tells her quietly. At that moment Cheryl starts to wake up and groggily blinks her eyes while getting into a sitting position.

"Hmm? Why am I not in my bed?" Cheryl asks confused, looking at the other teens in her room.

"How would I know, I was asleep when you crawled into the futon with me." Jughead replies.

"Oh right. I had some bad dreams and tried getting some sleep down here. Looks like it worked." Cheryl says remembering what happened last night.

"Yeah well, good morning I guess." Jughead tells them only to get thrown out of the room so they can change. Once Jughead is outside Veronica tries to interrogate Cheryl.

"Sooo, you and Jughead huh?" She says knowingly.

"What? No. I don't know why I was able to sleep with him in peace." Cheryl tells her frantically.

"Ah-huh, looks like I found the real reason you wanted him to come, you wanted your snuggle buddy huh?" Veronica teases her.

"Shut up, maybe your just so distrustful that anyone is better company." Cheryl shoots back.

"Hah as if, don't worry I'll keep your love a secret, for now that is." Veronica says.

"Hmpf." Cheryl snorts and storms out the door once she closed her robe and put on some slippers to head into the bathroom across the hall.

"Did I miss something?" Jughead asks confused sticking his head warily through the door, not sure if Veronica had changed yet but is relieved to see that she's already wearing her black dress from yesterday.

"No, no. Just a little girl-talk." Veronica replies innocently.

"Whatever." Jughead sighs and fishes up his jacket and shirt, putting them back on and straightening them out before he finishes his look with his trademark hat.

"So, do you think there'll be breakfast before the memorial?" Jughead asks Veronica.

"Probably not, the memorial is supposed to start in like an hour, right?" Veronica replies, looking at her phone to check the time.

"Right." Jughead says disappointed.

* * *

Over the next hour Jughead spend most of the time in front of Cheryl's room while she is getting changed alongside Veronica.

"You ready?" Veronica asks the redhead while they are in front of a mirror.

"Just about, you go ahead I'll be right down." Cheryl tells her and Veronica leaves to join the guests who have started to show up.

"You OK Cheryl?" Jughead asks walking into the room, looking at the redhead who's looking into the mirror in a black dress thinking that something doesn't feel right.

"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right. It feels like this is supposed to be different somehow." Cheryl answers.

"Well if there is anything, I can help you with…" Jughead offers.

"No thank you, I think I'd like a few moments to myself, why don't you check if Betty is here and you can have a look around Jason's room, it's the one to our right." Cheryl tells him.

"Alright. See you in a bit." Jughead agrees and leaves to find Betty. Once he found her he leads her upstairs over to Jason's room and the two start to look around until they hear Nana Rose saying "Hello?" from behind the door.

After a jolt, surprised to see the old lady in there at least Jughead calms down and walks over to her.

"Hi there Nana Rose, we were just looking around to see if we can find something to help the police catch whoever hurt Jason." Jughead tells her gently.

"I see, oh and it's you. How lovely to see you again Polly. Come closer Polly dear I want to get a good look at you." Nana Rose says looking over at Betty.

"Nana Rose that's Polly's sister Betty." Jughead tells the old lady.

"Oh no wonder you're not wearing it then." Nana Rose says holding Betty's hand.

"Wearing what?" Betty asks.

"The ring I gave Polly. That ring has been in the Blossom family for generations." Nana Rose explains.

"You gave Polly a ring." Betty asks.

"Yes, I told her to hold it close to her heart and not tell Penelope about it or she might try to snip it off her finger." Nana Rose tells her.

"It's really such a shame Polly's wedding was the last thing I was living for, at least until you showed your face around here." Nana Rose tells them, looking at Jughead.

"Me? What did I do?" Jughead asks surprised.

"Nothing yet but I can tell the future you know, and I know you'll make Cheryl very happy." Nana Rose says.

"You and Cheryl?" Betty asks Jughead shocked.

"that's the first time I'm hearing of it as well." Jughead says surprised. Unknown by them Cheryl was listening from in front of the room, now dressed in the white dress she wore the day she rowed Jason across the river.

'Jughead? Nana Rose must be joking, or her gypsy powers are coming to an end.' Cheryl says to herself.

"Well I think we should head down now, right?" Jughead says awkwardly and gets behind Nana Rose to push her.

Hearing the three approach the door Cheryl quickly rushes over to her room, closing the door behind her quietly.

* * *

Once the three are downstairs they sit down with the rest of the guests and meet up with Archie and Kevin.

Once Archie sees Mrs. Blossom he gets up and goes over to her, handing her the jersey of her late son saying, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Blossom, I thought you might want to have this."

"You're so much like him. Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you, Archibald." Mrs. Blossom says brushing over his hair, confusing him for her son before accepting the jersey.

Once Archie and almost everyone else sat down Betty sees Clifford having an argument with her father just before Cheryl makes her entrance, getting everyone's attention due to the fact that she's now wearing the white dress at the memorial.

Goal oriented Cheryl struts right up to the podium saying "Welcome to Thornhill, thank you all for coming. If you'd kindly take your seats, I'd like to start the memorial with a few words about Jason." Ignoring her almost fuming mother who's ready to storm the stage only for her husband to hold her back and Veronica to whisper "You're only going to make things worse."

"The last time I saw Jason I was wearing this dress. I know it's impossible, but I swear when I put it on it feels like he's in the room with me. Even though we were twins I always used to demand to have my own birthday party until one year out of the blue Jason convinced me we have to combine them into one. It was only two years later I found out why. Because no one wanted to come to mine and Jason didn't want me to know. He protected me every single day. I wish that day at the river I had protected him." Cheryl says now close to tears before she breaks down crying, going to her brothers coffin saying "I'm so sorry JJ, we failed you. All of us."

Veronica silently gets up and embraces the redhead as she cries her eyes out.

"I think we'll adjourn now to the winter salon for light supper." Penelope says getting on stage while Cheryl takes a seat still in tears.

As everyone follows Clifford to the winter salon Jughead wants to go over to Cheryl to comfort her but before he gets the chance Penelope drags her daughter out of the room and upstairs into Cheryl's bedroom, roughly throwing Cheryl on her bed while Cheryl protests "I had to it's what Jason would have wanted."

"No Cheryl as always it's what you wanted. I hope you enjoyed yourself, because after tonight there'll be no more river vixens and if not for the fact that no one would have you I'd be shipping you of to a boarding school in Europe tonight. Penelope scolds her furious at her daughter, who looks at her mother fearfully and still in tears.

After Penelope left the room Jughead who followed them and heard what happened knocks on the door before going over to Cheryl who is sitting at the edge of her bed crying.

"Hey." Jughead says sitting down next to her, putting his arm around Cheryl who immediately hugs him and starts to cry into Jugheads neck.

"It'll be alright." Jughead whispers gently.

"It'll never be alright. I'm all alone my family hates me. Jason was the only person who loved me and now he's gone." Cheryl cries.

"You still have your friends. And in time I'm sure you'll find someone who loves you just as much." Jughead tells her rubbing her shoulder.

"Great friends I have, I'm closer to you and Veronica after only knowing you for 2 weeks." Cheryl says saddened.

"Well at least you have 2 friends then." Jughead tries to joke but Cheryl just continues to cry into his shoulder.

"Come on, try to get some more sleep. You must be exhausted from this emotionally draining event. I'm sure soon things will start to look up again." Jughead tells her, helping her lie down on her bed and pulls up the cover for her.

"Can you stay for a while?" Cheryl pleads.

"Sure. I'm here for you." Jughead agrees and lies down next to her over her covers, pulling her close so she can relax better.

* * *

Later that day Betty talks to her dad about what Nana Rose told them and he tells her that Polly is sick because of the Blossoms and that she won't come home until she isn't sick anymore. When she informs Jughead about this they decide that the next step is to talk to Polly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chughead pairing story

AN: episode 6 happens the same as in in tv show with the only difference being that Jughead doesn't make a move on Betty.

Short summary: because of the talent show the pussycats have a dispute which resolves itself later on. Veronica and Archie also have a small falling out because of the talent show but make up as well. Meanwhile Betty and Jughead find Polly with the Sisters of quiet Mercy, where she's being held against her will curtesy of her parents. Polly flees at the end of the episode though, just when Betty and Jughead found Jason's getaway car which then gets torched before the police can inspect it.

* * *

Jughead wakes up in his new makeshift room, the closet under the school's staircase. He gets his essentials and makes his way to the locker room, where he brushes his teeth and takes a shower when suddenly Archie surprises him, having arrived at school early to get in a workout.

"What are you doing in here?" Archie asks his best friend sweaty from working out.

"Taking advantage of the schools state of the art facilities." Jughead replies.

"No really Jughead what are you doing in here?" Archie asks again.

"Alright, give me a sec." Jughead replies and collects his things, putting on some fresh clothes and leads Archie back to the closet.

"How long?" Archie asks looking around the small closet concerned.

"Ever since they shut down the Drive-Inn. That's where I was living before." Jughead explains.

"Why the hell are you not living at home?" Archie asks confused.

"Truth is, things aren't good at home." Jughead says.

"With your dad?" Archie inquires.

"Yeah, he kind of fell off the wagon after your dad fired him to tell you the truth. He hasn't had a job since, he keeps promising that he'll get his act together but my mom couldn't take that rollercoaster anymore, so she grabbed Jellybean and went to live with our grandparents." Jughead explains.

"God Jughead why didn't you tell me? And where does your dad think you are?" Archie asks him as they leave the closet to get ready to attend school.

"He thinks I'm couch surfing." Jughead replies.

"Well screw that, live with me." Archie tells him.

"This is temporary man, I'll figure something out just don't make a big deal about it. I don't want any more people to know." Jughead says.

"What do you mean? Who else knows?" Archie asks as the students begin to fill the halls.

"Just Cheryl, maybe Veronica if she faked being asleep." Jughead answers.

"Seriously Cheryl? Miss Queen bitch knows before me?" Archie asks shocked.

"Calm down man, she found out I was living at the Drive-Inn and it just came up when I was there for the memorial." Jughead tells him.

* * *

A few minutes later the gang meets up and Betty informs the others about the torched getaway car and her sister fleeing the Sisters of quiet Mercy, which gets passed along to Cheryl due to a gossiping girl overhearing them. Meanwhile Veronica is making plans to get her mother to fold and admit she faked her signature on the document giving Archie's dad the contract for the new project which later on succeed.

At the sheriff's station the Blossoms are paying the sheriff a visit to check on the investigation and Cheryl receives the information about Betty's sister and passes it along to her mother and the sheriff after making a trade, that she can get back to cheerleading. Causing the Blossoms to start their own search party just like the Coopers and friends do, but the Blossoms aren't concerned about Polly's well-being and instead blame her for Jason's murder. Upon finding out that the Blossoms are out for blood the Coopers release the information that Polly is actually pregnant with Jason's baby.

While the search parties are looking for Polly Jughead approaches his dad to make sure he gets the offer from Archie's father, inviting him to rejoin the company, something Archie thought of.

After they stopped the search for the day Jughead mentions something that makes Betty remember that her sister used to hide in their attic and checks there, finding her pregnant sister there relatively safe and sound.

* * *

At school Betty then gets approached by Cheryl.

"What do you want Cheryl?" Betty asks after Cheryl lead them to an empty classroom.

"What we both want. For the baby to be safe. How can I help?" Cheryl asks.

"You can't, I don't trust you Cheryl." Betty replies.

"I know Jughead told me you wanted to keep the baby a secret, but it's OK. Don't trust me, watch me like a hawk, tell me the barest minimum but let me help you help Polly." Cheryl says.

"You think Polly's crazy. And why would Jughead tell you anything?" Betty asks.

"Because we've become friends or at least are on friendly terms and I do think Polly is crazier than a serial killer on bath salts but so what? She is carrying Jason's baby. That trumps everything. Do you know where she is?" Cheryl replies.

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you." Betty tells her.

"Oh my god you do, wow you are literally the worst liar I've ever encountered. Spare me the details Betty just tell me how I can be of assistance to my darling nephew or niece." Cheryl says.

"OK uh, Polly needs money. For a safe place to live and for medical stuff." Betty says.

"Cash is that all? I can talk to my mom and dad." Cheryl offers.

"What? No Cheryl." Betty protests.

"JJ's Baby is a game changer we're all on the same team now." Cheryl tells her.

* * *

Later that day

Archie's plan to get FP back to work worked during the work time but as the two families continued to hang out afterwards Jugheads father started to devolve again at the mention of how he got fired before and gets drunk, falling asleep as soon as Jughead helped him home.

Meanwhile Betty is meeting with the Blossoms at Pop's and they offer their financial and emotional support to both Polly and Betty if they trust them.

The next day at school the sheriff and the principal are waiting for Jughead in the blue and gold club room, staring at the murder board he and Betty put together with Kevin's help.

"Hey. What's up?" Jughead greets the sheriff dreadfully, walking into the room and putting down his bag pack.

"I'm gonna need you to come down to the station with me." The sheriff tells him and both he and the principal lead him out of the school. On the hallway he passes Archie and Betty and tells his best friends "Call my dad." Which they promise to do.

After that he gets lead by Cheryl who looks at him shocked and he only manages to tell her "I didn't do anything." Before she is out of his sight again and he's put into the sheriff's car, who then drives them to the police station and questions Jughead.

He gets confronted with his previous record of being in juvi for playing with matches in elementary school. He further tells him that because of him being bullied by the football team in particular he is a suspect and wants to know his whereabouts for July 11th. After this Jughead demands to get a lawyer until Archie's dad arrives with his son and Betty and talks to the sheriff, giving Jughead a fake alibi saying that he was working for him and fakes some timecards to show the sheriff.

After Jughead gets released the four of them leave the station when they see Jugheads father approaching "Jughead! Sorry, I came as soon as I got your messages, I forgot to charge my phone. What the hell happened?" FP asks his son.

"Nothing, it's fine now. Mr. Andrews took care of it." Jughead tells him.

"Jacked up crap they're accusing you for. That bastard's trying to throw you in jail like they did your old man? Well screw that. I'll rip Keller a new one for trying to pull that on you." FP tells him and tries to storm into the police station until Jughead packs him by his arm and pleads "Dad, don't make things worse, please."

"Yeah, yeah OK. You coming home with me?" FP asks.

"He can stay with us Mr. Jones." Archie suggests.

Jughead and FP then have an emotional conversation where FP tells him that he'll get his shit together in the next month or so and Jughead tells him that he believes him if only to avoid another scene. The four of them then head back to school where Mr. Andrews lets them out before he goes to his worksite to fake the timestamps Jughead needs.

* * *

The teens go over to Betty's house where they get Polly and take her to Pop's where they are supposed to meet up with Veronica and the Blossoms.

"The Blossoms should be here soon. Once we talk things through with them, we'll call mom and dad." Betty tells her sister while her friends sit spread out around them.

"Are you nervous?" Betty asks her sister.

"I'm thankful. At the home they said each of us has a guardian angel and you're mine Betty." She replies.

Cheryl then arrives in the restaurant, looking at the group of 5, focused mainly on Polly and Jughead.

"Cheryl. I'm so sorry about Jason I know how much you loved him, he always talked about how much he loved you." Polly says walking over to the redhead, showing her pregnant belly.

"Cheryl where are your mom and dad?" Betty asks.

"You have to leave, now! My parents I don't think they wanna help you." Cheryl tells Polly concerned.

"What are you talking about?" Betty questions.

"They want you out of the picture Polly. It's not safe for you with them. It's not safe for JJ's baby." Cheryl says.

"Where am I supposed to go? I can't go back to the attic." Polly asks scared.

"No, you don't have to Polly and don't worry about my mom Betty, she'll wanna help." Veronica says, and she leaves with Polly and Betty to get the pregnant teen settled in at the Lodge's suite.

"So Jug, you coming home with me?" Archie asks his hat wearing friend who is still sitting on a barstool unmoving.

"I'll be there, go on without me." Jughead replies.

"OK." Archie agrees looking between Jughead and Cheryl with wonder.

Cheryl then takes a seat next to Jughead who tells her "It's a good thing you did here, warning Polly."

"Thanks, I just don't want JJ's baby to end up like me. And I think that if she were to come with them now that'd be the case." Cheryl tells him saddened.

"Did you believe me when I told you I did nothing when they lead me away?" Jughead asks her, looking at her with a little fear in his eyes.

"If you're asking if I thought if you killed Jason then no, if you're asking if I thought that they brought you in for some law-breaking in search of the murderer then maybe." Cheryl tells him honestly, making him sigh out in relief.

"What did they hold against you anyways?" Cheryl questions.

"Remember when Betty and I found the get away car?" Jughead asks, getting a nod in return.

"Well of course it had my prints, but the sheriff found out that I was in juvi for playing with matches in elementary school and the principal showed him my school record which includes my history of being bullied, by amongst others your brother." Jughead explains.

"So getting bullied by my brother is your supposed motive?" Betty asks.

"Pretty much. Added to the fact that I'm from the south-side the sheriff thought it was a safe bet to suspect me as his murderer." Jughead tells her angered.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't put it past my parents that they might have told him to look at you. I don't think they like that we've become close friends." Cheryl tells him.

"So, we're close friends now huh? Not just acquaintances?" Jughead asks raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"makes me wonder if maybe Nana Rose was right about her fortune telling." Jughead murmurs looking at Cheryl appreciatively, making her blush since she overheard what her Nana said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend." Cheryl replies.

"You heard what Nana Rose told me?" Jughead asks surprised.

"Yes, so?" Cheryl asks.

"Nothing I just would have thought you'd have immediately violently protested or something." Jughead says.

"It's not that far fetched you know. I do like you more than any of my previous friends, I don't know how it is for you but from my point of view us getting together is not that unlikely." Cheryl says playfully.

"Are you asking me out?" Jughead asks smirking teasingly.

"No! I just wanted to say that in the future there is a possibility of us dating, not that it will happen." Cheryl protests with a pout.

"Come on, I'm just teasing. But truth be told I'd lie if I said that I hadn't thought about it the last few weeks." Jughead admits.

"Now who's asking who out?" Cheryl laughs.

"Hmpf, I have to head to Archie's now, I'm staying there because he found out I was sleeping in the school closet. See you around Red." Jughead says chuckling at the end before he gets up from his stool and heads out of the restaurant.

"Yeah see you around Mr. wannabe King." Cheryl replies before she turns to Pop, ordering something to eat.

* * *

AN: hope you like it so far, please review. P.S. chughead coming up, probably at either blossom meeting or Jugheads birthday.


	6. Chapter 6

Chughead pairing story

The next day Polly gives the sheriff her statement of what happened with Jason, explaining that they wanted to run away together and that he got a one-time drug run job from a biker at a bar in the south-side.

At school Veronica suggests that she and her mom host a baby shower.

"You want Polly to feel loved and supported right?" Veronica asks Betty seeing her doubtful expression.

"Count me in." Cheryl agrees cheerfully.

"Yeah but ideally by her own parents." Betty argues.

"OK, so baby steps girl. Get Polly and your parents in the same room in a public setting where they can't fight and voila let the healing being." Veronica tells her.

"Am I expected to come to this thing?" Jughead asks.

"Of course, you're coming." Cheryl decides for him.

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?" Veronica asks them, looking at them suspiciously.

"Yeah we're sure. But OK I'll come." Jughead agrees.

"First we need to know what Betty thinks." Veronica reminds him.

"Alright." Betty says.

Just after Betty agrees to the shower her mother shows up and gets her and Veronica in an empty class room to confront them about Polly. Betty tells her mother that she can't decide for Polly in regard to the baby but if she wants to show her support, she can come to the baby shower.

* * *

Meanwhile Fred Adams, Archie's dad gets trouble at the worksite because Clifford Blossom bought his worker from out under him. Deciding to help his dad for once Archie takes it into his own hands to organize a few people from school to help him with his work until he gets a replacement. This idea backfires though because on the very first day they help out on the site two people show up and sabotage their equipment before beating up Moose.

Upon Veronicas request her mother invites Betty's mother to talk at Pops over a coffee and tells her that Polly as a soon to be mother will need all the support she can get and that if she doesn't come to her daughters' baby shower, she'll regret it for the rest of her life.

* * *

The next day Archie, who is convinced that the South-Side-Serpents were the ones beating up Moose asks Kevin to ask his boyfriend to get them alongside Moose into the Serpents' bar where Moose can look for the assailants. Before they go to the bar Archie stops at Pops, looking for Jughead who is having a meal with Betty and Veronica.

"What the hell I've been texting you." Archie says.

"Archie Jughead just told us what happened yesterday." Betty informs him.

"Moose and I are going to the south-side to find those serpents, you in?" Archie asks his best friend.

"Whoa hey, you didn't say it was the serpents." Betty cuts in.

"Because we don't know that for a fact." Jughead says opposed to the idea that the serpents did it.

"Well it's still worth a shot if it might help my dad. Kevin's boyfriend can get us in." Archie argues.

"Get in where?" Veronica asks.

"To some bar where the serpents hang out. If Moose spots them, we call sheriff Keller and get these goons arrested." Archie tells them.

"Archie the serpents are dangerous, they're drug dealers." Betty says.

"What? Says who?" Jughead asks surprised.

"Polly, remember when she told us Jason was dealing drugs, it was for the serpents." Betty explains.

"You heard my dad Jughead, Clifford Blossom is trying to impede on him and sheriff Keller basically blew him off right in front of us, somebody needs to do something." Archie argues.

"Archie, going into that bar is a bad idea." Jughead warns him.

"Jughead are you coming with me or not?" Archie asks.

"I can't man, I just can't." Jughead tells him ashamed.

"Thanks for having my back." Archie says accusingly before he takes off.

At the bar the four of them hang out for a while playing some pool while Moose looks around and they see someone whose back is turned to them and Moose says that he looks kind of familiar but when Archie goes over to him to turn him around and asks him if he liked beating up kids the biker packed Archie by the collar, slamming him onto the nearest table and was about to hit him when FP comes from upstairs telling them to break it off and that he'll handle Archie.

FP actually has already called Archie's dad and once they're outside Archie tells him about his fathers' problems and leaves when his father tells him to get into the truck, he just pulled up in. Fred then has a conversation with FP where he offers to help Fred by asking around who was responsible for the attack but tells him that the serpents aren't the ones who attacked.

* * *

At Polly's baby shower

Veronica, her mom, Betty and Jughead are finishing setting things up with Jughead weirded out by his chores when the first guests arrive.

"Thanks for helping I know this isn't exactly your scene." Betty tells him when he places a tray with cakes on the table Betty is currently decorating.

"What organizing a baby shower? It was totally on my bucket list." He jokes only for Betty to look at him with a grin asking "So you and Cheryl have been getting closer…" She says.

"Yeah and?" Jughead asks.

"Well I just wanted to know if Veronica was onto something yesterday. And be honest, come on we've known each other forever." Betty says.

"To tell you the truth I don't know on the one hand we get along incredibly well and like each other I think, but on the other hand there is the whole her parents are stuck up and suck, mine is a deadbeat who sucks situation. I mean could you imagine FP Jones at the Blossom's for thanksgiving dinner?" Jughead tells her.

"I see your point but if you really like her don't give up because of your parents. Look at Polly she hasn't given up on her baby despite our parents and I'm proud of her for that." Betty encourages him.

"I guess." Jughead murmurs when the door opens again and Mrs. Cooper walks in.

"Polly, look mom's here." Betty says going over to her sister.

"I'm so glad that you're here and you're save. You and the baby." Mrs. Cooper tells her daughter before she gets pulled into a hug by Polly.

The moment then gets interrupted by Cheryl basically kicking the door down exclaiming "We're here!" loudly while pushing in a stroller.

"No big deal, it's only the best stroller money can buy." Cheryl tells Polly.

"So expensive." Polly says confused looking at the stroller.

"All I ask in return is that you make me your babies' godmother. Kidding. Somewhat kidding." Cheryl tells her mumbling the last part more to herself.

"Come on Nana Rose let's get you a good spot by the food." Cheryl tells her grandmother who was wheeled in by her mother.

"Polly let me begin with an apology. When I first heard about the baby my initial instinct to embrace the baby but not you, was wrong. I hope you can forgive me." Penelope apologizes.

Meanwhile Cheryl wheels Nana Rose over to the food table, where Jughead is still standing.

"Oh, it's you again." Nana Rose says seeing the teen with her one good eye.

"Hi Nana Rose, nice to see you again. Want some cake? I tried some in the kitchen it's pretty good." Jughead greets the old lady offering her a piece of cake.

"Well since you suggested it, I could give it a try. You can go on now Cheryl. I'm fine here." Nana Rose says accepting the cake.

"OK Nana." Cheryl agrees before she grabs Jughead dragging him to an empty room nearby.

"So, anything new on Jason's case?" Cheryl asks him to open a conversation.

"Not really, only that Polly says he was going to make a one-time drug deal for the serpents in exchange for cash to start a new life." Jughead informs her.

"My Jason did that?" Cheryl asks surprised.

"Was going to, the drugs were still in the car when Betty and I found it." Jughead reminds her.

"Still it feels like the more I get to know about Jason's case the less I feel like I knew the real him." Cheryl says saddened.

"I think the Jason you knew and loved is a different one than the one who died, something must have happened with your parents or someone else that made him feel like he needed to flee." Jughead tells her.

"I guess." Cheryl agrees.

"So, anything happen with your parents?" Jughead asks her.

"Well I got my mother to let me get back to cheerleading. Other than that, they were mainly focused on Polly's and Jason's baby." Cheryl informs him.

"That's good right? They're going to lay off you now if they're busy trying to integrate Polly into your family." Jughead says.

"Well I don't know. Remember if we're not careful and somehow my parents get their claws into the baby, they might become screwed up for life like I am." Cheryl reminds him.

"I don't think you're screwed up, they are. No questions asked but you are still a good person, you just have to hide it to protect yourself." Jughead tells her caressing her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cheryl asks surprised but doesn't pull her hand back.

"What feels natural." Jughead tells her inching closer to her until they hear Penelope call for Cheryl because Nana Rose is going to predict the baby's sex.

"Nana has gypsy blood and sometimes a little dementia." Cheryl tells Veronica who looks at Cheryl's grandmother with doubt while she's holding a crystal pendulum over Polly's hand and predicts that the baby is actually twins, one of each.

Archie then arrives at the baby shower and confronts Jughead about his father being a serpent member, shocking Betty who tries to get them to calm down.

* * *

After this Penelope and Alice get into a fight, trying to win over Polly and get her to stay with them. Polly tells them to stop and that that senseless arguing is the reason why Jason is dead. Alice later on apologizes when everyone else is gone and asks Polly to come home and decides to throw out her husband who was pressuring Polly to abort the babies before she even knew about it.

After the shower was over Jughead and Betty decide to get some information from Jugheads dad and ask him about the drug deal with Jason, getting the same answers as before. Jughead also asks his dad if he killed Jason which FP denies. Once they're done with this Jughead heads back to Archie's house and apologizes to him for not backing him up and explains that he is ashamed of what his father is, which Archie understands and forgives him.

The next day FP rallied some men to work for Fred along side him and told Fred that if trouble were to come up his crew would be able to handle it. That day The Coopers also find out that Polly decided to move in with the Blossom's. Unknown to them she only did this to spy on the Blossom's and find out if they had anything to do with Jason's death.

* * *

AN: I know that I don't portray Nana Rose correctly but (spoiler alert!) near the end of season 2 I think it's shown that she isn't nearly as mindless as she is made out to be when she calls Veronica to tell her about Cheryl being send to the sisters of quiet mercy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chughead pairing story

The board of trustees of the Blossom company has gathered in Riverdale because with Jason dead the intended heir is missing.

This is the reason why Cheryl is walking up to Archie, who is sitting in the music room playing his guitar.

"Did you know this week is the official start of the maple syrup season?" Cheryl asks her fellow redhead, sitting down next to him.

"No I didn't." Archie replies confused.

"Well it is and every year we host a tree tapping ceremony. A tradition that honors the Blossom bloodline, our heritage." Cheryl explains.

"Sound cool." Archie comments.

"It is. Beyond, it's also incredibly exclusive. Family and inner circle only. Wanna be my date? The maple tapping is something Jason and I have done together since we could walk. It was our extra special thing, but I can't face it alone. If you came as my escort, I hope I can get through it." Cheryl says.

"Why me? Aren't you like almost dating Jug? And I have a girlfriend so I'm not really available anyways." Archie tells her.

"That's the thing, I asked if I can bring Juggy but I got shot down because of his background and the fact that he doesn't have the Blossom family hair color. And I don't know any other redhead I'd rather take with me than you." Cheryl explains.

"Yeah still Cheryl, I don't know." Archie says and Cheryl storms off saying "Oh forget it."

* * *

Later that day Archie has just finished football practice and is drinking from the water fountain when Penelope suddenly appears behind him.

"Archibald. I was just about to get principal Wetherbee to summon you." She tells him.

"Hey Mrs. Blossom." Archie greets her confused.

"Do you have a moment to chat? About Cheryl, I believe she invited you to our tree tapping ceremony." Penelope says.

"Yeah she did and like I told her I don't feel comfortable going." Archie replies.

"Cheryl tells me you have a keen interest in music, is that true? Did she tell you her great uncle Harrison sits on the board of the Brandenburg music academy? They have an excellent summer program I hear." She tells him.

"It's amazing and crazy hard to get into." Archie says.

"Surely not for a talent like you, especially not if I put in a good word on your behalf. At Jasons memorial you brought me his football Jersey, that was an act of kindness on a day of despair. You're good and decent Archibald unlike most people in this town." Penelope says.

"Mrs. Blossom I don't know what to say." Archie replies.

"Say you'll reconsider escorting my daughter to the tapping. It's just an afternoon and would mean the world to my Cheryl." Penelope tells him.

"I mean yeah I guess I can talk to Valerie." Archie agrees.

"I'll tell Cheryl the great news and I'll call great uncle Harrison." Penelope says and leaves.

At lunch break Archie, Veronica, Kevin and Betty are hanging out at their usual spot when Jughead comes over to them.

"You're just in time, we're celebrating." Veronica tells him.

"Archie was just telling us how he's going to some super exclusive music program this summer." Kevin explains.

"Maybe, if it happens though it'd be huge for me." Archie tells him.

"Well do you have to audition for it?" Jughead inquires.

"Not exactly, Mrs. Blossom came by earlier and said she'd put a good word in for me." Archie answers.

"Aha and what's she getting out of it?" Jughead questions.

"I told her I'd take Cheryl to her family's tree tapping. I already talked to Valerie and she's cool with it." Archie says.

"She's cool with you being a gigolo now?" Jughead asks annoyed.

"Come on you're just jealous you don't get to go with Cheryl, because of if I remember correctly your family background and your hair color. And I'm only doing it to get connections outside of Riverdale." Archie replies.

"That's the way of the world, it's all about connections. But Jughead's jealous mindset might be onto something, these kinds of favors always come with a price tag. Betty, back me up here." Veronica says.

"I don't want to get involved in their love triangle. I just want to ask you for a favor Arch, can you talk to Poll for me if you're going? I just want to know if she's OK." Betty says.

"Definitely." Archie agrees.

"Hey there is no love triangle. Archie is with Valerie remember." Jughead tells Betty.

"Oh, so there is a love line then?" Kevin jokes.  
"I don't know, shut up." Jughead replies flustered.

* * *

The next day Archie then attends the tree tapping with Cheryl, where she explains to him how the board is thinking about taking over the ownership for the company and he gets invited to a banquet for the board later that week by her father. Meanwhile Veronica learns that Ethel's family is having money problems because of what her father did, and she tries to cheer the girl up by treating her to a fancy meal and giving her some of her designer clothes that might work for her. When Ethel finds out that her father is responsible, she also blames Veronica until the girls make up at a later date when Veronica talks to her at school about it.

The day after the tree tapping the Andrews are having pizza for dinner together with Jughead who by now has moved into Archie's room for now when someone knocks on the door.

"Mr. Andrews nice haircut. Is Archie home?" Cheryl says cheerfully when Fred opens the door to see who knocked.

"Sure, yes. Come on in." Fred says but Cheryl already moved past him into the kitchen where the two teens are having pizza.

"As a little thank you for coming with me to the maple banquet tomorrow my dad wanted to give you this." Cheryl says opening the guitar case she brought and showing Archie the expensive guitar, her father bought him.

"Ok that's all. I'm supposed to be going now but I think I'd rather stick around for a while." Cheryl says looking at Jughead as she walks over to him, taking the pizza piece he was about to eat out of his hand and biting into it herself before sitting down on the empty chair next to him.

"Hello to you to Cheryl." Jughead says sarcastically, grabbing himself a new piece of Pizza before he gets up and takes out a drink from the fridge offering it to her, which she accepts with a kiss on his cheek, making him blush at the unpredicted gesture.

"Cheryl are you going to be staying long?" Fred asks her.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to spend some time with Juggy and then I'm gone. At school we hardly see each other." Cheryl tells him, making him sigh in defeat before he takes the rest of the Pizza and goes upstairs with Archie who was busy inspecting his new guitar up till now.

"So, there is a maple banquet?" Jughead asks with a little jealousy in his voice.

"Don't worry Juggy, no need to be jealous of Archie. Trust me when I tell you that I don't have any romantic interest in him in spite of my parents' wishes." Cheryl tells him flirtingly, tracing a finger over his arm.

"I see, still why again can't you just take me instead of Archie?" Jughead asks her.

"Well for one there is the whole south-side thing. And then there is your hair color, which wouldn't be accepted by many of the board members.

"So basically, redheads only." Jughead asks.

"Bingo. And Archie is the only decent redhead I could find to help me." Cheryl tells him.

"I guess." Jughead says thoughtfully.

"Anyways I gotta go my parents wanted me to come home right after I delivered the guitar." Cheryl tells him and starts to leave before she turns back around, facing the other teen.

"And incase you still have doubts about who I'm interested in let me make it boundenly clear to you." Cheryl tells him before she grabs him by his collar and pulls him in for a much-desired kiss.

After their relatively quick lip lock Cheryl turns around again leaving Jughead standing alone in the kitchen trying to process what happened with a rarely seen smile on his face.

* * *

The next day at the maple banquet Mr. Blossom pulls Archie to the side, telling him that he'll help out his father as he requested and that he's at the banquet to create a picture for the board since no one trusts Cheryl to be able to take over the company one day.

After the talk Polly asks to dance with Archie so she can ask him to inform Betty to stop and tell her, that the real reason she's at Thornhill is because she thinks that Jason's parents had something to do with his death.

After the dance Archie sees Cheryl leave the banquet because she had an argument with her father and follows her to the pool.

"Cheryl? You OK?" Archie asks her.

"What did my dad say to you? That everyone thinks I'm a train wreck?" She asks only to get a silent nod in affirmation.

"Jason was the golden boy. But me, people hate me Archie. In the school that's fine, whatever but this is my family." Cheryl says.  
"Forget them Cheryl, forget what they think. We both know you're awesome. Otherwise you wouldn't have managed to make Jughead fall head over heels in love with you. He generally doesn't like anyone if you hadn't noticed." Archie tells her.

"I did in fact notice that." Cheryl chuckles.

"Look Cheryl. I just, I can't go along with this anymore. Actually, hearing your dad tell me that you need me to look good is just wrong and I have to go, I'm sorry." Archie tells her apologetically

"You know that if you leave, everything we've given you including Brandenburg disappears." Cheryl tells him, trying to convince him to stay.

"I'm sorry Cheryl, I have to leave." Archie says decided and takes off, hearing on his way out that Clifford is responsible for sending Veronica's father to jail.

"Great. Now I can't even have a pretend companion." Cheryl says angrily, taking off one of her shoes and throws it at one of the nearby bushes.

"Oww." She hears come from the bush.

"Who's there?" Cheryl asks immediately on guard.

"Chill Cheryl, it's just me." Jughead tells her, coming out of the bush holding her shoe, dressed in a long raincoat.

"What are you doing here Jug and what are you wearing?" Cheryl asks him weirded out by his appearance.

"I know Archie like he's my brother and I knew that once he heard why your parents wanted him here, he'd leave you high and dry, so why not instead of a pretend companion we just stop denying it and you take your boyfriend with you to the banquet." Jughead tells her, going over to her and helping her back into her shoe, before he stands back up and takes off the raincoat, revealing him dressed in the suit he wore for Jason's funeral and with orange-red hair.

Cheryl looks at him and can't stop herself from laughing, seeing him with red hair for the first time.

She only starts to get herself together once she notices the annoyed expression on Jugheads face.

"Seriously? I ask you out in an extravagant fashion and you laugh at me?" Jughead asks annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just your hair." Cheryl says in between fits of laughter.

"OK, OK I know. Redheaded Jughead looks like an idiot." Jughead says

"Sorry, I think I got it now. OK, let's do it." Cheryl says getting serious after collecting herself.

"Let's do what?" Jughead asks not knowing what she meant.

"Let's make it official and have our first date at the banquet." She says, a smile present on her lips.

"Lead the way then." Jughead tells her, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Before we go, one last thing though." Cheryl says.

"Does it have to do with the hair?" Jughead asks dreadfully.

"Why did you dye it red?" Cheryl asks chuckling again.

"You said it was a redhead-only event." Jughead replies.

"That was meant more figuratively than literal, but I love the gesture anyways." Cheryl says giving him a peck on his lips and plays with his hair a bit.

"Don't worry. The dye should only last a day or two, I hope." Jughead tells her.

"Good. I like how your usual look." Cheryl says before she starts to lead them to the banquet.

"Ahh Cheryl dear, you're back." Her father greets her, walking over to the teens who came in though the back door before pulling them to the side.

"Cheryl what is he doing here?" Clifford asks looking at Jughead with disdain.

"Mr. Blossom, you may not like me, but I love your daughter and I'd like it if we could at least try to get along. As you can see, I'm doing my best to meet you half the way." Jughead tells him gesturing to his hair.

"OK, I'll allow him to stay for now since throwing him out would make an even bigger scene, but we will talk about this. I don't like you dating nobodies like him." Clifford tells his daughter.

"Dad. He's not a nobody and he's been there for me more than anyone. You and mom aren't the only ones affected by Jason's death." Cheryl defends Jughead.

"Let's talk about this another time OK? You want to have a strong appearance to the board and we should try to enjoy our first date." Jughead suggests to them.

Both agree and Jughead has a good time on his date with Cheryl, dancing with her, stealing the occasional kisses and getting some high-quality food. He also made a good impression on the board members as Mr. Blossom heard later on, with them having seen though the fact that Archie was only a means to an end while Jughead is actually the real deal.

* * *

AN: hope you like it so far and as always reviews are apprechiated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chughead pairing story

A few days after the banquet Fred pulls his son to the side before, he has to go to school and informs him that he's going to visit Archie's mother to finalize the divorce.

When Archie and Jughead get to school they meet up with Betty and Veronica joins them shortly after.

"Why are you looking at me like we're about to have a friend-tervention?" Veronica asks the two.

"I overheard Mr. Blossom say that he's the one responsible for getting your dad arrested and put in jail." Archie informs her.

"Are you kidding? Why would Clifford Blossom would have anything to do with getting my dad put into prison?" Veronica asks getting shrugs from her friends as answer.

* * *

After their short meeting Betty and Archie are heading to class when he tells her that tomorrow is Jugheads birthday and that he doesn't like to make a big deal out of it. He also has a tradition to go to the Bijou for a double feature to which he usually accompanies him but now that he and Cheryl are dating, he's thinking that he should let her know so she can take him to the Bijou.

Betty agrees and tells him that she'll tell Cheryl later at cheer practice.

During lunch Betty sees Chuck return to school and immediately starts to butt heads with him before she decides that they should throw Jughead a birthday party, when she in reality only wants to do this to make herself feel better after remembering what went down with Chuck. Archie, despite knowing that Jughead won't like it agrees because he wants to try and forget his breakup with Valerie by any means necessary and suggests that they do it at his house since his dad is out of town.

* * *

Once Jughead and Archie are home they make themselves a pizza and sit down to eat together.

"So John Landis, double feature at the Bijou. American Werewolf in London and Animal house." Jughead tells him.

"That's awesome, except you're going with Cheryl instead." Archie tells him.

"You told her about my birthday?" Jughead asks slightly annoyed.

"Betty will tell her for me." Archie replies.

"Betty knows too? Come on dude that's a primal betrayal. Cheryl, I get but couldn't you have told her yourself." Jughead sighs unhappily.

"With how I let her hanging at the banquet I don't really know what her attitude towards me is right now." Archie explains.

"You know, I actually don't either. It didn't really come up." Jughead says.

"Anyways Jughead, why do you hate your birthday so much?" Archie questions.

"PTSD from when I was a kid. I don't know things were always messed up at home, usually because of my dad and it was this arbitrary day where we would just get together, and pretend things were great, we were normal, and it's made me feel really lonely." Jughead tells Archie honestly.

* * *

Meanwhile Veronica is researching the connection between Clifford and her father, coming to the result that it's entirely plausible that Clifford got her father arrested.

After this she heads back to school for cheer practice, where Betty has already informed Cheryl of Jugheads birthday, his tradition at Bijou and their party.

Cheryl is leading the team through their routine when Veronica arrives.

"You're late Veronica, we've already reviewed the new choreography for homecoming. That means you'll be in the back where you can cause the least amount of damage." She tells her.

"With you front and center no doubt." Veronica says annoyed at Cheryl, mainly because Cheryl's father is the reason for her father's arrest.

"Of course, I do have the maddest skills in the squad." Cheryl replies.

"Just because you're a Blossom we just have to accept what you say as gospel truth?" Veronica asks.

"I don't know what your problem with me is, but you're welcome to challenge me Veronica. But you'll lose." Cheryl tells her.

"We're in a democratic society Cheryl, so let's let the vixens decide who's the sherry on top." Veronica suggests.

"Challenge accepted." Cheryl agrees and the two start to have a 'dance-off' with them pretty much being equally good but Veronica gets the Vixen's votes because she isn't as strict as Cheryl.

"Never cross a Lodge." Veronica says to Cheryl before she leaves with the rest of the Vixens, other than Cheryl's two lackeys who didn't vote for her, causing them to be let go and kicked off the squad by Cheryl.

After everyone but Cheryl left Jughead enters the gym, having come back to school to accompany Cheryl on her way home.

"Hey Cheryl, what's up? You look down." Jughead asks coming over to his girlfriend.

"Veronica just challenged me for leadership of the vixens and they chose her over me." Cheryl says saddened.

"Well it's their loss. If you ask me, you have her beat hands down." Jughead tells her honestly.

"You're just saying that cause we're dating." Cheryl says not believing him.

"No, I really mean it. Cheryl I'm a loner and I've been constantly sitting on the bleachers while Archie had practice, don't you think I've studied you and the Vixens at that time as well?" Jughead asks her.

"I guess, still they all voted for her other than my former bimbo squad who didn't have enough backbone to vote at all." Cheryl says.

"Well it can't be about talent, you've got her beat there. Maybe they want her as leader since she doesn't take it as seriously as you and doesn't push them to do their best but rather have fun?" Jughead guesses.

"Maybe. What is Veronica's problem anyways? She comes 2 hours late and then argues with me." Cheryl asks herself.

"Now that one I might be able to shed light on. Archie told her that he overheard your dad say that he's responsible for landing Mr. Lodge in prison." Jughead informs her.

"So, she wants payback for what my daddy did, great." Cheryl scoffs.

"Sorry I was too focused on me when in reality we should be talking about you. Betty told me that we're going out tonight to a double feature at Bijous for your birthday?" Cheryl asks.

"Yeah, American Werewolf in London and Animal house." Jughead tells her.

"Sounds great. Now, I'll go get changed and then we can talk." Cheryl says, giving him a peck on his cheek as she moves past him to get to the women's locker room, leaving Jughead waiting in the gym alone. He doesn't have to wait long though, maybe around 10 minutes till Cheryl comes back out of the locker room.

"Let's go lover." Cheryl says, taking his hand and they make their way to Thornhill by foot, wanting to enjoy some time together.

"In all honesty Betty and Archie are going to throw you a surprise party. I just wanted to let you know since Betty mentioned you might not want a party but should get one anyways." Cheryl tells him.

"Seriously what's up with Archie these past few days?" Jughead asks annoyed.

"I think he's taking the breakup with Valerie pretty bad." Cheryl says.

"Right, makes sense. Maybe I should talk to him about it." Jughead wonders.

"Can't hurt. But anyways are we going to the party or do you want to blow them off and enjoy some quality alone time?" Cheryl asks him.

"I'd like it if we could spend the whole day just the two of us. We haven't exactly seen all that much of each other if we're being honest. With you busy with Cheerleading and me investigating Jason's death as well as writing other articles for the blue and gold." Jughead tells her.

"OK. So tomorrow it's just gonna be you and me." Cheryl agrees giving him a kiss.

"I'm looking forward to it." Jughead says relieved she doesn't pressure him to go to the party.

* * *

The next day

After classes are over Jughead stays behind, hanging out in the gym where the river vixens are practicing and continues to write on his novel.

After the vixens are done with their practice for the day Cheryl takes a shower and gets changed for her date with Jughead. Soon after she reemerges from the locker room Jughead gets off the bleachers, putting away his laptop and walks over to his girlfriend asking "You ready to go?"

"Yes." Cheryl answers and takes his hand, leaving the gym and making their way to the Bijou where they then watch the double feature, enjoying some popcorn and some quiet conversation every now and then.

"I've seen those movies multiple times now but somehow they just never get boring." Jughead says smiling since he's enjoying his birthday so far despite is usually only being a bother to him.

"I can see why you would." Cheryl tells him as they make their way out of the movie theater.

"So you're not mad at me for wanting to skip the party?" Jughead asks the redhead who's now taking his hand, playing with their touching fingers.

"No, like I said it was Betty's and Archie's idea. I had nothing to do with it. I just want you to have a great birthday, party or no party how ever you'd like." Cheryl tells him.

"Thanks, it's just I've always hated my birthday. Even when I was a kid." Jughead says.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cheryl asks not wanting to pressure him and ruin the mood.

"I guess. The thing is that on my birthday at home it would be this day where we pretend everything is OK but in reality, it never really was, mainly because of my dad and I've always felt alone because of that, so I'm glad we can hang out together today." Jughead replies giving her a gentle kiss on top of her head, putting his arm around her as they continue to walk to Thornhill, or to be more precise one of the sheds Cheryl prepared for them on the Blossom's estate.

"I guess I know what you mean. What I said at Jason's memorial was true. On my birthday no one ever wanted to come, they'd only show up because they liked Jason. I don't even know if I should have a party this year now that he's gone." Cheryl says saddened.

"Sure you'll have one. I may not like my birthday but that doesn't mean I won't throw the best birthday party ever for my beautiful girlfriend." Jughead tells her supportively.

"Thanks. Now come on it's getting late." Cheryl says and picks up her speed a little.

"Alright, what's the rush?" Jughead asks following her.

"I just don't want you to run into my parents. We won't get to spend one minute alone together if they see you sneak onto the grounds." Cheryl tells him.

"Makes sense. Still aren't you going a little too fast?" Jughead asks since Cheryl looks like she's about to break out into a run.

"Oh sorry, I think I'm still a little stressed from Veronica taking over my squad. I usually go jogging to get rid of my anger." Cheryl apologizes slowing down to a fast but still comfortable pace.

"It really bothers you that much? Look if you want I could have a talk with her and probably get you your well deserved leadership back since I think she only wanted to take it from you to get back for her father." Jughead offers.

"No, I need to handle this on my own. Don't think that just cause I like to be spoiled every now and then I can't fight my own battles." Cheryl tells him.

"I didn't but if you ever need something don't be afraid or too proud to ask. I don't want you to get hurt, emotionally or physical." Jughead says.

"Thanks." Cheryl smiles, taking his hand and leads him to a well-hidden entry to the grounds only she and Jason used to know about. After they squeeze through the small gap in the wall Cheryl looks over to a group of sheds and points over at one telling him "That's where we'll go. It's relatively cosy at least compared to some of the shed turned warehouses we have here." Cheryl tells him and the two of them enter the shed.

* * *

Once inside the first thing Jughead sees are a cake box from Pops sitting on a stack of hay, which is scattered over most of the shed. Some of it still packed together and the rest piled in a few places.

"Happy birthday Juggy." Cheryl says grinning widely, holding out the cake to him before playfully pulling it out of his reach and instead pulling him in for a long kiss.

"Thank you, Cheryl, this is perfect. Really, just the two of us, no pressure no pretending. Oh, that reminds me I guess I should send Archie a text that we won't make it." Jughead says smiling brightly.

"Sure, I'll get the plates and a knife." Cheryl says fetching the stuff from a picknick basket she prepared.

"There, send. I guess he'll be pretty mad tomorrow, so let's make today worth it." Jughead tells her with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan." Cheryl agrees and cuts the cake up for them, handing Jughead a piece.

"Thanks. I really appreciate all of this. I know sometimes I may not shpw it but I'm really in love with you Cheryl." Jughead tells her looking at her intently to show that he's serious.

"I know Juggy. And I like that you're not like the other guys just wanting to suck up to me because I look good. And you should know I'm really grateful for you helping me deal with Jason's death. I swear if I hadn't had you, I fear I might have gone mad." Cheryl thanks him hugging him strongly.

"It's OK. I know Cheryl and I'm here if you ever want to talk about him. But for today let's try to forget about it since you went through all this trouble." Jughead suggests.

"Yeah, you're right. In fact, I have another surprise for you. Close your eyes." Cheryl says letting go of him while he follows her instruction.

Cheryl gets out a small sound system and changes back into her cheer uniform.

"OK, now open them." She tells him starting a song with her phone.

"OK what is going on?" Jughead asks with a smirk.

"I'm giving you a birthday cheer." Cheryl tells him with a wink and then starts to go through a cheer routine she planned for him.

After she finishes Cheryl goes over to him, straddling his lap asking him "So what did you think?" teasingly.

"Well I guess I know now why guys have cheerleader fantasies." Jughead tells her before he pulls her in for a kiss and gets up, carrying her by her thighs and goes over to a pile of loose hay, laying her down gently with him hovering over her.

"Thank you, Cheryl. Today really has been the best birthday I could've wished for." Jughead says appreciatively.

"Glad to hear it but your birthday isn't over yet sweetie." She replies with a grin before pulling on his collar slowly getting him to come closer to her until their lips lock yet again. They continue to make out in the hay for a while occasionally shifting positions until they decide to take a breather and lie down snuggling together with Jughead hugging Cheryl close to his side and her lying her head down on his shoulder.

"I also got you a present but it's still in my room and I don't want to spoil today with my parents appearing, so I'll give it to you tomorrow." She tells him playing with his hair, while his crown-like hat got lost sometime during them making out in the hay.

"You didn't have to do that you know. All I really cared about was not having to deal with everyone pretending that what's going on around us doesn't matter today." He tells her honestly, brushing her hair while he's lost in thought.

"Still I wanted to get you something nice and Daddy's paying anyways." Cheryl says smirking.

"Haha, by the way did your dad say anything about me after the heated conversation at the banquet?" Jughead asks.

"He didn't really say anything, but I heard the board tell him that they liked you and think that in our combined hands the company's future is secure or something, so I think he's slowly warming up to the idea of us being together. But like slow as a snail." Cheryl informs him.

"Progress is progress, no matter how small." Jughead tells her kissing her ontop of her head.

"Well it's getting late. Did you plan for us to sleep in here tonight?" Jughead asks her.

"Yes, but only if you can promise you won't go too far. I know that you are probably excited about us having sex, but I don't want us to rush it and then look back and regret we didn't wait." Cheryl replies with slight fear of how he might react, having heard from some of the cheer squad that their boyfriends expected them to be onboard with when they wanted to get physical.

"Cheryl, I don't care if you'd never wanted to have sex, wait that sounds wrong, what I meant was even if you did, we'd make this work. I love you and I don't see anything changing that in the foreseeable future, hopefully ever." Jughead tells her, making her look at him to see that he means every word of it.

"So, you don't mind waiting Juggy-kins?" Cheryl asks.

"No Cheryl. I think you're right about waiting, now don't get me wrong it might be hard, but I'm convinced we'll know when the right time is." Jughead says.

"But you do want to do it with me right? It's not like you think I'm not the one for you right?" Cheryl questions uncertainly.

"Cheryl if anything I'm baffled why someone with your looks, smarts and personality would go for a guy like me who's basically your opposite in ever aspect except for maybe smarts." Jughead tells her a with a small laugh amused that she thinks she needed to ask if she was good enough for him.

"We're not that different. You're pretty hot, the only thing making you seem less so is your choice of clothing. In the smarts department you probably have me, maybe even anyone in this town beat. And personality wise you are what I hope to become one day, well some parts at least. Like how you're always doing what's right in your perspective and how you don't let others dictate your life and would rather live basically homeless for years to not be defined by your father." Cheryl tells him, playing with his bang which falls over his eye once he takes his hat off.

They stay like this for a while until Cheryl gets up and fetches a few blankets she brought yesterday. They then set up a cozy sleeping place and soon drift off into a deep slumber lying cuddled together wrapped in blankets on some hay.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it and no lemon yet, I considered it but seemed to soon. I'm thinking maybe at the end of Season 1 (only 3 more episodes)


	9. Chapter 9

Chughead pairing story

While Cheryl and Jughead were celebrating his birthday on their own Archie, Betty and Veronica still went ahead with their own celebration which turned into a full-blown party during which Chuck appeared and insulted Betty once again, getting punched in the face by Archie because of it.

After the party settled down only Archie and Veronica remained, cleaning up some of the mess the mass of people left behind when they talked about what happened that day and ended up sleeping together with Veronica taking off the morning after with Jughead who came back to Archie's house just a few minutes earlier.

* * *

|The next day|

During the party Archie got drunk and got rejected by Valerie once again causing him to call his dad and tell him not to sign the divorce papers, which lead to the current situation which is Archie sitting in the kitchen with his mother who came back to Riverdale with his father where they talk about how he's been faring and he invites her to come to the homecoming dance to listen to his music since all senior classes are free to come this year anyways.

While this is going on Jughead is heading to his dads trailer with two coffee's and some doughnuts. Walking in the open door he looks around with a small smile on his face, seeing the trailer tidied up for what felt like the first time.

"Hey, have you been body snatched?" Jughead asks his father who heard him coming in.

"I feel good jug, I shaved, cleaned the place up a bit and I read your essay or manuscript." FP tells him taking the coffee and doughnuts over to the kitchen table.

"You did? Really?" Jughead asks surprised.

"I asked you for it didn't I?" FP replies as they sit down, he then compliments Jughead on his work and asks him a few questions about his manuscript and the case itself. Jughead answers the questions readily, happy that his father is showing interest in his work until FP recommends him to move on from the story and look for his next one.

At school Betty and Veronica get ambushed by Betty's mother who asks them to investigate FP's involvement in the Jason Blossom case, either through Jughead or FP directly to which Betty objects strongly but Veronica after thinking it over approaches Betty's mother later that day and asks her how they should do it. Alice suggests that she should convince Cheryl to get Jughead and his father to go to the Blossom's before the homecoming. Ln the meantime she could look through FP's trailer for evidence.

* * *

In the school break Cheryl comes over to the usual group of five who are eating together.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have an announcement to make. One that potentially involves you Betty. I'm bringing Polly to the dance as my date and we're campaigning as co-queens of homecoming court." Cheryl tells them, sitting down next to Jughead taking his free hand and playing around with their fingers.

"Because why?" Betty asks surprised.

"Because by all rights it should have been Polly and Jason up there being crowned. This is the next best thing." Cheryl says.

"What about Jughead? I mean it's pretty public now that you two are dating." Archie asks.

"Oh, I'm cool with it. I don't really care much for the whole campaigning drama. Plus, I think it's a great idea, Polly should get to go out sometimes." Jughead replies.

"So, don't forget to vote and I'll see everyone at my coronation." Cheryl tells them, giving Jughead a peck on his cheek before she starts to walk away, only to get stopped by Veronica after a few steps.

"Hey Cheryl, mind if I talk to you real quick?" Veronica asks.

"I suppose not." Cheryl replies trying to be friendly because of Jughead's friendship with the girl.

"Great. Look I overheard Jughead telling Archie that his dad changed for the better all excited and just wanted to suggest that you might want to invite him and his dad to come to your place before you go to the homecoming. It would be a good opportunity for them to get to know each other a bit better." Veronica suggests.

"Thanks. I'll think about it." Cheryl replies before she walks back over to the river vixens. Cheryl after thinking it over a while decides to take Veronica's idea and texts Jughead about the idea, to which he readily agrees.

After their break Veronica pulls Archie into an empty classroom and tells him that they should figure out their relationship later and asks him to help her get into FP's trailer to look around. Archie refuses to help her until later that day Jughead tells him excitedly that he's considering going back to live with his dad and mentions that he and FP are invited to Thornhill before the homecoming dance.

At Thornhill Polly is looking around the house, especially the Blossom's bedroom and gets caught along with a subtle warning that she should stay away from the parent's rooms.

* * *

|The next day – day of the homecoming dance|

Cheryl and Polly are bonding while applying some make-up for the dance and then decide to browse through Penelope Blossom's closet, looking for dresses they can wear and find the engagement ring Jason had on himself when he went missing.

"What is that, what did you find?" Polly asks looking up from the jewelry case she was looking through only to see Cheryl standing there frozen on the spot.

"It's my nana's ring." Cheryl says shocked.

"Which she gave to Jason. He proposed to me with that ring. So how does your mother have it?" Polly questions Cheryl.

"The only way your mom would have gotten it is if she took it from Jason and he wouldn't have given it up, not over his dead body."

"Polly stop this nonsense. You are carrying precious cargo but if you think for one second that they'll protect you, you are in for a rude awakening." Cheryl warns her, fearing for her safety. Polly then gets back to her room taking the warning literal. Meanwhile Cheryl takes the ring and hides it in the shed she used for Jughead's birthday.

* * *

A few hours later Cheryl goes into Polly's room to see if she's ready for dinner with Jughead and FP and afterwards the homecoming dance.

"What did you give her?" Cheryl asks seeing Polly passed out on her bed with her parents getting her under the covers.

"Polly was so agitated I gave her an all-natural relaxer. Nothing to hurt the babies but she will sleep like a lamb till morning." Penelope explains.

Is that story true about how you got the ring back?" Cheryl asks her parents, having overheard them talking to Polly about it.

"Every word of it. You know your brother rejected us. Our way of live, our business. Everything. And after I had groomed him to take over the empire, when really, I should have been nurturing you. Jason never had the stomach for any of it but you, you're a Blossom through and through." Clifford tells her.

"Once more thing before we go await your boyfriend. Nana Blossom's ring, where is it?" Penelope asks disdain in her voice as she talks about Jughead.

"It wasn't my fault, it was Polly's she tried to get it and I didn't know what to do, so I thought it would be better for everyone if the ring was just gone. Down the drain, that way if Polly ever said anything, there'd be no proof. Did I do something wrong?" Cheryl lies.

"No, quite right what you did." Clifford tells her before Cheryl goes ahead downstairs, waiting for Jughead while fearing the possible involvement of her parents in Jason's murder.

Cheryl doesn't have to wait long before Jughead and his father show up.

"Welcome to Thornhill Mr. Jones." Cheryl greets him, opening the door for the two of them.

"Thank you, I've actually been here a few times. I went to school with your parents, you are Cheryl, right?" FP tells her politely.

"Yes, I am." Cheryl replies.

"It's very nice to meet you." FP says.

"FP, Jughead welcome. How about we go right ahead and head to the dining room." Clifford says coming down to the three with his wife in tow and the parents go ahead to the dining room, giving the teens a few moments to talk by themselves.

"Wow, Cheryl I have to say you look absolutely breathtaking." Jughead says looking her red dress over once more.

"Thank you, but to be honest we might have a problem on our hands." Cheryl replies quietly.

"What's that?" Jughead asks.

"Polly found my nana's ring and my parents gave her something, which knocked her out. I'm not sure how much longer she'll be safe here." Cheryl tells him.

"Alright, calm down. Let's get today over with and tomorrow we'll take care of the Polly situation sweetie." Jughead tells her hugging her to calm her down.

"OK." Cheryl agrees, and they follow their parents into the dining room hand in hand.

After this the Blossom's, FP and Jughead have some light conversation staying clear of any obviously uncomfortable topics like Jason's death.

* * *

After their meal FP drives Jughead and Cheryl to the dance.

"You be a gentleman tonight OK?" FP tells his son as the two teens leave the truck.

"He always is Mr. Jones." Cheryl tells him.

"Cheryl can you give us a minute?" Jughead asks her, holding out the umbrella for her, since it's raining.

"No, of course take your time." She tells him and accepts the umbrella, making her way into the school building.

"What's up?" FP asks his son, who sat back down in the truck.

"Look I've been thinking. I mean if it's alright with you I'd like to come back. I could come back home." Jughead says.

"I'll do you one better. It's time the whole family gets back together, us, your mom, Jellybean. I got a sweet job offer in Toledo." FP says.

"Toledo? Why not Riverdale?" Jughead asks shocked.

"Because, no matter how hard we'll try don't believe that we'll ever be fully accepted here. You know what happens to people like us in Riverdale Jug. We get chewed up." FP tells him before Jughead leaves the car, going over to Cheryl looking like he saw a ghost.

"What's wrong Juggy?" Cheryl asks him concerned.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow, let's enjoy tonight. Cause it looks like we have our plate full tomorrow." Jughead tells her, linking his arm with hers and going to the gym, which serves as the ballroom.

"Cheryl hey. Uhm where is Polly? Wasn't she supposed to come with you guys?" Betty asks Cheryl and Jughead seeing them walk in.

"She's fine. She sugar-crashed and cancelled at the last minute, destroying my plans to honor Jason one last time." Cheryl tells her upset.

"Don't worry Betty, your sister is fine. And you might be getting to see her sooner than you think." Jughead tells her.

"Alright, enough chit-chat. Let's dominate this dancefloor." Cheryl says decidedly, dragging Jughead along behind her.

"Do we have to make this a competition?" Jughead asks his girlfriend, who looks like her only goal in life is being the best dancer on the floor.

"Huh?" Cheryl asks having been lost in thought.

"Never mind." Jughead says chuckling and pulls her in closer for a slow dance.

Meanwhile Archie and Veronica have arrived at the dance and inform Alice that the trailer was clean, getting noticed by Betty who gets angry at them, but Archie and Veronica have to go on stage to perform a song.

While the dance is going on FP's trailer get searched by the police after an anonymous tip and they find the gun which killed Jason Blossom hidden in his dresser.

"Hey Cheryl, I think we should look for Betty, she might not have bought the sugar-crash excuse and could be causing trouble for her sister." Jughead tells his girlfriend, looking around, not having seen the Blonde for a while.

"Hey guys, Betty. What's going on?" Jughead asks walking up to Archie, Veronica and Betty hand in hand with Cheryl and notices the guilty expressions on their faces.

"Why do I feel like I've been suddenly left out?" Jughead asks the group.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Betty asks Archie accusingly.

"Tell me what?" Jughead asks confused .

"We went to your dad's trailer to …" Archie says walking over to his best friend.

"To search it Jughead." Veronica finishes.

"Why would you do that?" Cheryl asks stupefied.

"My mom. She put them up to it, she was convinced he was hiding something about Jason." Betty tells her.

"We were wrong. We didn't find anything." Veronica tells Jughead.

"Jug, we were only doing it to prove that…" Archie tries to explain.

"That my dad wasn't a murderer? You went behind my back Archie? How did you, when did you guys know to go to my dad's trailer?" Jughead asks.

"We knew he'd be at dinner with the Blossom's." Veronica tells him.

"That's why you suggested I invite Jughead's dad to dinner? You'd seriously risk your friend's relationship because of your stupid investigation?" Cheryl asks the three.

"I didn't want any part of it. Jughead told me his father is innocent and I believe him." Betty defends herself.

"Great but instead of warning me or trying to stop them you just let them be." Jughead says angrily.

"Jughead." Kevin says walking up to the 5 with some of their parents in tow.

"What now." Jughead replies angrily.

"Listen, my dad just told mayor McCoy about your dad Jughead." Kevin says.

"What about my dad?" Jughead asks.

"He was just arrested for the murder of Jason Blossom." Mr. Andrews tells him causing Jughead to let go of Cheryl's hand in shock and without another word he runs out of the school building, headed to the trailer park, where he comes across the now ruined home of his father which is taped off but Jughead just goes in anyways, looking around in shock and sorrow before he falls down crying before he remembers his conversation with his father where he promised that he had nothing to do with Jason's murder. Collecting his thoughts Jughead gets up and storms out of the trailer, going to a payphone down at the bus station and calls his mother asking if he can come stay with them for a while only to get shot down by her. He then buys a ticket to where ever the first bus goes and is told that the next bus leaves at 6 am, leaving him with only one place to go. Pop's.

* * *

While this is going on Archie, Betty and Veronica are looking for him to tell him that FP is being framed, since Archie and Veronica didn't find a gun when they were looking through the trailer.

Cheryl told them after the dance that she's going home to figure out what it would mean for them if Jughead's dad really did kill her brother and if she could still care about Jughead as she does now.

After a while the three of them get the idea to check at the only place open 24 hours a day Pop's.

Arriving at the restaurant they see Jughead moping in the corner of a booth.

"Jug." Archie says getting his attention but only receiving an empty stare in return.

"Jug, we're so sorry. About everything." Betty tells him.

"Juggy we screwed up, we all did. Breaking into your dad's trailer was wrong but at least some good came out of it." Archie tells him.

"I'm pretty sure my dad was just arrested for murder." Jughead tells them.

"That gun wasn't there when we searched his trailer, someone put it there after we left." Veronica informs him, making Jughead look at them shocked, gaining a little hope once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chughead pairing story

At the police station Sheriff Keller is interrogating FP Jones about the murder of Jason Blossom.

Much to the surprise of the Sheriff FP is very quick to confess his guilt in every crime related to the murder of Jason, including the drug trafficking and the break in at the Sheriff's house.

After Betty, Veronica and Archie told Jughead that his father had been framed the four immediately left Pop's and head over to the police station to inform the sheriff about it.

"Sheriff, we need to talk to you about FP Jones." Veronica says seeing the Sheriff approach the front desk.

"What about him?" Sheriff Keller asks.

"He's innocent. He's being framed." Archie replies.

"Then why did he just confess?" Keller asks doubtful, making Jughead look at him like he grew a second head.

As coincidence would have it, FP is getting transferred into a prison cell right now and walks by behind Keller, led by two officers. Jughead shifts his gaze from Keller to his father and stares at him feeling frustrated and angry.

* * *

The next day at school Betty, Archie, Veronica and Kevin are discussing the case and why FP would confess to the murder, when they know he's being framed.

"Oh man." Archie says looking up from his pudding cup only to see Jughead walk through the cafeteria looking practically lifeless and heading straight for Cheryl.

"I thought he wasn't supposed to come in today?" Veronica says confused.

Jughead makes his way over to the table Cheryl is sitting at, making her turn to look at him.

"I'm sorry Cheryl." Jughead says looking at her with glassy eyes, being close to crying for having to face the girl he loves and wait for her reaction to his fathers' latest way to screw up his life.

Cheryl gets up from her seat, tears already forming in her eyes and slaps him across the face yelling at him "I hate you! I trusted you and you and your father murdered my beloved Jason. Did you like hanging around the surviving sister you freak?". She then starts to hit him in his chest repeatedly with him taking the hits, not showing any reaction other than his now freely falling tears, which don't stem from the physical but rather the emotional pain. This goes on until the headmaster appears and breaks up the fight and tells Jughead, whose lip got busted to come with him.

Cheryl, who went into the girls locker room to cry gets approached by Betty after her fight with Jughead and tells her "It's not his fault Cheryl. Even if his dad did do it, which is still uncertain to me…"

"Everybody keeps coming up to me and hugging me and telling me that I must be so relieved that my brothers' killer has finally been caught but then why doesn't it feel that way?" Cheryl asks with her tear stained face.

"We don't think FP did it, the gun they found. He didn't put it there, Archie and Veronica searched his trailer when the Jones' were over at your place. And just so you know, even if FP is involved Jughead really didn't know. I was there when he told Jughead that he had nothing to do with Jason's murder." Betty informs her.

"Still, I don't think I can bring myself to trust him again, not after what his father did." Cheryl says starting to tear up again. Betty stays with her a while, consoling her to her best ability before she leaves to wait for Jughead to leave the principal's office.

"What happened?" Betty asks the moody and broken-hearted teen.

"The second interrogation of the day. Don't know who is more of a dick. Keller or Wetherbee." Jughead tells her offhandedly. Betty tries to convince him of his father's innocence but Jughead after hearing of his fathers' confession lost all faith in him and tells her this, giving words to all of his pent-up disappointment and hurt caused by his father's lack of parenting and reliability.

* * *

Later that day Jughead is coming downstairs from Archie's room, when he overhears that he'll be forbidden to further attend the school because Wetherbee is concerned about the student's possible reactions. Added to this Frank basically tells Archie to stay away from Jughead because the Jones' are a magnet for trouble and will only endanger Archie, making Jughead feel even more lost because Frank Andrews has always been like a father to him. Jughead tells them that he'll stay in the garage for that night and then look for something else.

Meanwhile at the Cooper's house Hal Cooper fills in his family about him stealing the Sheriff's files and their past with the Blossoms which is that they are in fact related, making Jason and Polly distant cousins. The three of them immediately drive to Thornhill and take Polly with them in the middle of the night, revealing to her, that Polly is related to the Blossoms.

The next day Archie wakes Jughead and tells him that they have to head to Pop's to meet his mother, who is trying to help FP. She informs the two teens that sadly things are looking bleak for FP with his confession, priors and the murder weapon. But when she inquires as to who Joaquin DeSantos is the two boys ask her why Kevin's boyfriend is important to FP's case and she explains that he's the one phone call FP made after his arrest and suggests that Jughead goes to see his father before he won't get the chance anymore.

* * *

At the sheriff station Jughead tells his father how disappointed he is in him and tries to get anything out of him but only sees that his father is lying to him.

Meanwhile Archie and Veronica ask Kevin to set up a meeting with Joaquin who agrees and the four of them meet in Archie's garage.

Veronica asks Joaquin if he knows something and if his father is the one who ordered Jason's death and with some reluctance Joaquin tells them that he thinks that FP killed Jason because he had to help FP get rid of the body. As for Mr. Lodge he only knows that one of the Serpents talked to FP about some job from a rich guy. Veronica and Kevin then pressure Joaquin into taking them to the Serpent's house so they can finally get some answers from him.

Once they are at the Serpents house, they find the dead body of the serpent member lying in his tub. So, they do the only thing left for now which is inform Sheriff Keller about the Serpent.

The Sheriff tells the group, Mr. Andrews and Mrs. Lodge that it's most likely an accidental overdose, but they found a bag full of money with the initials H.L. on it and confront Mrs. Lodge about it but Veronica cuts in and tells the Sheriff that her father was doing business with the Serpents.

Meanwhile Kevin is taking Joaquin to the bus station, so he can leave town and lay low once he's a safe distance away. At the bus station however, Joaquin confesses the last thing he knows about the Jason murder which is the location of where he hid Jason's jacket, which FP took from the car and gave him for safekeeping.

While all this is going on at Thornhill Cheryl confronts her mother about why Jason wanted to leave the family, hoping that by keeping herself busy with the details of her brother's passing she can subdue the feeling of sadness and betrayal swimming inside her after her encounter with Jughead at school. Her mother however snaps and drags her daughter to one of the barren's keeping barrels of Syrup and tells her that this is all there is to their family.

* * *

At school Jughead and Betty met up to discuss all things murder of Jason Blossom when Kevin calls them and tells them to meet him where they found the car, because Joaquin hid something there.

"So why did Joaquin wait so long to tell us?" Betty asks Kevin while they are walking through the woods almost at the site where they found the car.

"FP called him from jail, said that the contingency plan is too dangerous." Kevin replies.

"Deja-vous." Jughead says seeing the sign saying, 'Blossom Maple Farm' and starts to look all around the sign since this is the spot where the Jacket should be and under some branches, they find a duffle bag with the Jacket inside.

They take it over to Archie's garage where they told the others to meet them. While everyone thinks that this is only more incriminating evidence against Jughead's dad Betty doesn't think that it adds up and makes Archie put on the Jacket. Once he is wearing it, she starts to pat it down for anything hidden in the Jacket and finds a hole in one of the pockets. Betty then tells the others that whenever she has a hole in her pocket, she loses stuff in her lining and that maybe it's the case here too and she starts to dig around it the pocket until she finds a usb stick and shows it to the others. They sit down on the couch standing in the garage and put in the usb stick, playing whatever is on it. As it turns out the usb stick contains a security footage showing Clifford Blossom shoot his son in the head in the cellar of the White Whyrm. Everyone watches the video intently and gets shocked when they see Clifford kill his son. Betty then reacts by closing the laptop quickly and Jughead pulls out his phone, calling the only one he can think about right now.

"Jughead, hey who are you calling?" Archie asks him as Jughead gets up from the couch, walking a few steps only to curse "Dammn! Betty give me your phone."

Betty hands him her phone confused and Jughead practically rips it our of her hand in a hurry. Jughead dials Cheryl's number again and this time she accepts the call.

"Cheryl, babe listen to me you have to get out of that house right now." Jughead tells her urgently

"What are you talking about are you trying to torture me further? Isn't it enough your father killed my JJ?" Cheryl asks angrily.

"Listen, we just found a video recording of your father Clifford shoot Jason in the head after he takes Polly's ring back from Jason." Jughead says ignoring his own hurt at Cheryl thinking he would hurt her intentionally.

"I understand, thank you." Cheryl replies almost emotionlessly and hangs up.

"Cheryl? Damn she hung up." Jughead says annoyed and hands Betty her phone back.

* * *

Once this was done Betty takes the usb stick, after making a copy of the video and gives it to her mother so that she can show it to Sheriff Keller, who upon seeing it takes his men and drive to Thornhill to arrest Clifford.

While this is going on Cheryl confronted her parents about what Jughead told her and while her mother is shocked her father tells them to deny any knowledge of anything, leaves them alone in the house with Nana Rose and goes into the barren with the Syrup and hangs himself throwing over two barrels filled with Drugs which are hidden in the Syrup in the process. Once the Sheriff arrives at Thornhill both Cheryl and her mother are waiting for them in front of the house and point towards the shed Clifford went to.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it :) also possibly a lemon coming up (in between Cheryl's almost drowning and her burning down Thornhill)


	11. Chapter 11

Chughead pairing story

A few days after Clifford Blossom's suicide Mayor McCoy wants ever bit of corruption which presented itself during the case of Jason Blossom's murder removed, starting with the drugs and thereby with FP. Because of this FP gets offered a deal, that if he gives up a few of the serpents who supposedly deal with drugs Mayor McCoy and the judge will think about a lesser sentence.

FP however tells him that the Serpents have nothing to do with this, they at most deal with weed and refuses to give up any names from the serpents.

AT school Betty and Archie gets are asked to come to the principal's office, where Mayor McCall is offering them the chance to speak at the jubilee. Betty asks her why Jughead isn't included in this and she tells her that because of his fathers' situation people would be confused as to why he's speaking to them.

* * *

At lunch the usual group of five discuss what is currently going on, mainly focused on FP's current situation. Jughead informs them about the deal Mayor McCoy offered his father and that he refused to comply because the serpents aren't involved in the drugs. Betty then notices the connection between the Mayor not mentioning the name Clifford Blossom in public even though he is the killer of Jason Blossom and the serpents getting blamed for everything even though they are supposedly innocent. She decides to write an article about this for the register and holds a small speech.

"It doesn't matter how many Jubilee's Mayor McCoy throws. This town has changed and that needs to be acknowledged. Why are people so afraid of the truth?" Betty says.

"Speaking of the truth, Archie and I wanted to tell you…" Betty says nervously.

"We've kissed a couple of times." Archie finishes for Veronica.

"It's OK V, I appreciate you being honest with me and I'm OK with it. If you guys want to be together, I'm happy for you." Betty tells them with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Betty." The couple replies with relief clearly visible on their faces.

Meanwhile at Thornhill Cheryl and Penelope Blossom are standing in the barren where Clifford killed himself, having just buried him.

"He once wanted the grandest funeral in Riverdale history but instead he was buried like an animal. How are you crying you hated him?" Penelope says.

"Don't say that Mommy." Cheryl says with tears streaming down her face.

"We've always been cursed, ever since the original murder when brother killed brother. Who will the grim reaper take next? You? Me? Maybe your father had the right idea, just end it. Better a sweet death than this awful limbo." Penelope tells her walking out of the barren while Cheryl looks at the beam where her father had hanged himself.

* * *

Later that day at Mr. Andrews' building company he confronts Veronica's mother about why she fired the Serpents who were working for them and replaced them. She tells him that because of the Mayor cracking down on the Serpents it's better this way and tells him that she and Hiram, her husband want to buy him out of their contract.

That evening Jughead and Archie arrive at Archie's house and see Mr. Andrews talking to someone who introduces herself as the social worker assigned to Jughead's case and inform the two boys that because of FP's upcoming imprisonment Jughead will have to life with a family on the South-side meaning he'll be in a different school district and that this will have to happen sometime this week.

The next day Archie heads to the police station to talk to FP about Jughead but he only tells Archie to not give up on his son, who will most likely try to distance himself and that Jughead will pull through because he's a survivor.

* * *

At school Veronica approaches Jughead who is eating a sandwich in solitude.

"Betty is babysitting Polly, mind if I join you?" Veronica asks him.

"Are you sure you want to sit at the social pariah table?" Jughead asks.

"I've been sitting at it for month, why should today be any different?" Veronica says amused.

"By the way I met Cheryl yesterday, something was off about her, she handed me her spot as head cheerleader and was pretending everything is OK." Veronica informs him.  
"OK. I'll talk to her when I get the chance, I was planning to give her some space since my dad is involved in her brothers murder case afterall." Jughead replies but as chance will have it the two of them look up to see Cheryl standing a few feet away from their table, looking at them.

"Hey Cheryl." Jughead greets her with a almost unnoticeable smile but as soon as he talked to her Cheryl looked as though she got ripped out of her thoughts and takes off in a hurry obviously shaken up about something.

"Looks like she still blames me for my fathers' actions." Jughead thinks out loud.

"Maybe, could be lots of reasons she ran away." Veronica tries to argue but then Kevin arrives and tells them to follow him to Betty's locker.

When the group of three arrive there, they see a lot of students staring at the vandalized locker saying "Go to hell Serpent slut" written in Pigs blood on newspapers taped to Betty's locker.

* * *

After school Jughead tells Betty about him having to probably move to the south side and that he feels out of place in the town. Betty tries to reassure him that he belongs here, and that Riverdale is his home but Jughead ignores it, only agreeing with Betty to make her not worry any further.

After this Betty heads home, where she confronts her mother about her keeping even more secrets than her father and Alice confesses to her that Betty actually has an older brother, who was given up for adoption.

The next day Betty tells this to Veronica and Archie before she gets a call from Jughead, who is calling her back from south-side high, where he now goes to school telling her that it's OK and he belongs there and that they shouldn't worry about him but as soon as he hung up the phone the three of them rush to Jughead's new school worried for his safety, until they come upon the scene of Jughead talking to about 10 teens telling them a story, making them laugh and treat him as though he's always been there.

After this the three of them head to the parking lot to talk.

"Betty, I didn't tell you I had a plan because I know you would have tried to stop me." Jughead tells his oldest friend.

"Damn straight, and I'm still gonna try." Betty tells him.

"The south-side is where the powers to be want me. Maybe being here will be good, I'll blend in better here and you guys will be safe." Jughead tells them.

"We're not letting Riverdale's civil war keep us apart Jug." Archie tells him pulling him in for a group hug.

Shortly after breaking the hug Jughead gets a text and pulls out his phone confused since all of his friends are here.

"I'm sorry Jug but I'm going to be with Jason now." Jughead reads out loud, showing them the text and that it's from Cheryl.

"Oh my god, where would Cheryl go to be with Jason?" Veronica asks fearing the worst.

"Sweetwater river." The other three answer.

"We have to go." Jughead tells them.

* * *

The four of them drive as close to the now frozen lake as possible before they continue on on foot. Shouting Cheryl's name all the while.

Once they arrive at the edge of the woods and can now overlook the lake Jughead sees something familiarly reddish out of the corner of his eye and alerts the others to Cheryl, who is kneeling in the middle of the lake hitting the ice underneath her furiously.

As the four want to rush over to her to stop her they hear the ice creak underneath their combined weight and Jughead tells them to wait there while he goes over.

"Cheryl. Cheryl please look at me." Jughead says slowly going over to Cheryl.

Cheryl, who is crying hears him and turns around, her face pale and void of any hope. As she sees him, she gives him a small smile, making Jughead relax for a second. But then the ice breaks and Cheryl falls into the freezing waters.

Jughead is at the hole in seconds, the others a few feet away from him.

"The current has her. Spread out, spread out." Jughead yells frantically seeing no sign of Cheryl in the water underneath, so everyone spreads out and shoves away the snow layer on top of the ice to look for any sign of Cheryl. Just a moment later Archie finds her and yells "She's here."

Jughead is by his side in record time and upon seeing the struggling form of Cheryl underneath the ice he starts to punch the ice with all he has grunting loudly, slowly making it crack and turn red because of the blood pouring out of his hand. Archie seeing that Jughead needs help also starts to punch at the ice and the two breaks through it in a few seconds. As soon as the ice is away Jughead dives his upper body in and grabs hold of Cheryl's by now limp form and pulls her out with the help of the others.

After laying Cheryl on her back Jughead checks to see if she's breathing but hearing and feeling no intake of air, he starts to give her cpr, pumping her heart a few times before he breathes air in her. After three repetitions of his Cheryl coughs up some water and weakly opens her eyes for a second before she falls asleep worn out by her close death experience.

Jughead scoops her up in his arms, ignoring the pain, which now that his adrenaline is going down gets worse by the second and gets her to Veronicas car. Veronica drives them to FP's trailer where she lets Jughead, who is still carrying Cheryl close to himself, to give her as much warmth as possible out and after making sure that the two of them won't freeze to death they tell him to get his hand checked out as soon as possible and drive to the hospital where Archie's also damaged hand gets looked over but he didn't damage it much, most of the blood on his own fist was from Jughead, whose hand is most likely broken in a few places, or at least very close to it.

* * *

At the trailer Jughead turns up the heater to the maximum, getting every blanket and towel he can get his hands on and piles them up near the machine.

Jughead then tries to wake the sleeping redhead, to no avail and gets worried that Cheryl might fall into a coma, so throwing all reservations in the wind Jughead takes off Cheryl's clothes, trying to catch as few looks as possible and wraps Cheryl in multiple towels before covering her with the blankets he collected. After this is done, he takes off his own soaked clothes and grabs the left over towel, drying off himself before he sits down leaned against the wall next to the heater dresses in his underwear and the towel and pulls one of the blankets over himself.

He continues to check Cheryl's state almost every 20 seconds before after maybe 15 minutes of his constant worrying Cheryl starts to wake up.

He hears her cough loudly a few times and gets some water for her, pouring it in a glass and helping her sit up to drink some of it slowly.

"Thanks." Cheryl says with a hoarse voice.

"No problem, if you need anything you just let me know alright?" Jughead tells her concerned, brushing a few hairs out of her face, wincing at the pain making itself known through his hand.

"Oh god what happened?" Cheryl asks tiredly, seeing Jugheads bloodied hand.

"Nothing, you just relax and get warm OK." Jughead tells her soothingly and takes one of her hands with his still good hand underneath the blankets.

After this Cheryl was out like a light for maybe another two and a half hours, during which Jughead warmed himself up and brewed himself some coffee to stay awake and keep an eye on Cheryl.

When Cheryl wakes up it's already past midnight and she looks around the dark room, feeling almost as good as new other than a few aching muscles and some bruises she feels on her chest.

Looking over to an armchair she sees Jughead try to read a book but obviously having some trouble to concentrate.

"Juggy. What happened I thought I was in Sweet-water river." Cheryl asks the teen.

"Yes, you were. Archie and I managed to get you out and bring you back in time luckily." Jughead tells her, making his way over to her, kneeling down next to the blanket covered girl.

"I see, I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't want to make you worry. I just thought that it'd be best if I just disappeared." Cheryl tells him feeling guilty.

"Cherly, never do anything like that again. No one thinks life will be better if you disappear, where did you get that idea?" Jughead asks concerned.

"My mother said something…" Cheryl replies.

"I see, well don't listen to that old witch any more OK?" Jughead asks getting a nod in reply.

"Are you mad at me?" Cheryl asks scared.

"For trying to take your own life? Yes. Everything else, never." Jughead reassures her, brushing her hair gently, before he helps her sit up, with her leaning against him.

"Can you forgive me? I said such horrible things to you and hit you." Cheryl asks.

"Promise me you'll never harm yourself again and instead will talk to me and you're forgiven." Jughead tells her, making her nod fiercely with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Come here, Sweetie, I've got you." Jughead says pulling the girl including blankets close to himself, embracing her and letting her cry into his shoulder to her hearts content.

After a while Cheryl calms back down and tries to take his hand to get his attention only for him to flinch back in pain, making Cheryl look at his damaged hand, seeing it clearly for the first time.

"You've got to get that looked at. Right now." Cheryl tells him decisively.

"OK but Betty will watch over you while I'm gone." He tells her, to which she agrees quickly. Not really wanting to be left alone right now. So maybe half an hour later Betty arrives and promises Jughead to watch over Cheryl. Jughead then leaves after giving Cheryl a quick peck on her forehead.

* * *

"So, what went on here?" Betty asks looking around the trailer, seeing the countless blankets towels and noticing Cheryl's discarded clothes hanging over a chair.

"What do you mean?" Cheryl asks.

"Nothing, just asking. I mean I'm guessing you're going commando under all those blankets and towels." Betty replies.

"To be honest, I didn't notice." Cheryl replies and looks underneath the blankets for the first time.

"Well lucky for you I planned ahead and packed one of your training clothes and some underwear.

"Thank you, but why are you so nice to me? I thought you hated me." Cheryl asks.

"Come on, you are dating one of my best friends did you really think that I'd stay your enemy forever?" Betty says.

"Well, yeah and to be honest I don't know if Jug and I are still dating." Cheryl tells her uncertainly.

"Oh, believe me, if you're up to it you're still dating. I don't think someone would break his hand and almost drown himself only to save some girl he doesn't like." Betty tells her.

"I do hope you're right. I believe him now, that he knew nothing about FP and I blamed him for no reason." Cheryl says with a heavy sigh.

* * *

The next morning Jughead walks into the trailer with a cast on his hand.

"What did they say?" Cheryl and Betty ask concerned.

"It's broken in a few places but nothing too serious, so after a while I'll be as good as new." Jughead tells them.

"How's the situation here?" Jughead asks mostly Cheryl, only getting a nod and a smile in return. He then sends Betty home, telling her that he can handle it from there.

"So, how are you really?" Jughead asks the redhead, sitting down across from her at the table.

"Still shocked mostly and I feel very guilty for what I did to you when you came to school." Cheryl tells him truthfully.

"It's gonna be OK, we'll get through it, together OK?" Jughead tells her supportively.

"Yes" Cheryl agrees happily and leans over, pulling Jughead in for a kiss.

* * *

|Lemon|

Their Kiss quickly became more passionate and the two of them end up with Jughead kissing Cheryl feverishly while pressing her against the trailer door. With a quick move of his undamaged hand he locks the trailer and slowly lets his hand explore Cheryl's body, stroking over her thighs before letting his hand glide under her white and yellow shirt, which he often sees her in while she's practicing with the River-Vixens.

As he brushes his hand over her belly Jughead starts to kiss Cheryl along her neck, asking her quietly "Are you sure you want to do this? If not, we can stop now, no harm done." In between nibbles.

"Yes I'm sure, you have no idea how much I've missed you the past couple of days." Cheryl replies with a small groan as Jughead fixates on one specific spot on her neck.

"You're not alone with that." Jughead tells her and starts to kiss her again even more vigorously this time.

They continue making out at the entrance door for a while until Cheryl pushes him back gently and takes his hand, leading him to the bedroom. Once they reach the small section Cheryl pushes him down on the mattress and climbs over him, so that she's straddling Jughead.

Cheryl then takes off her shirt slowly, smirking to herself as she studies Jughead's hungry expression.

"No need to hurry, we've got nothing but time." Cheryl whispers in his ear, as she leans down and gives his ear a quick nibble, making him groan in response. She then moves over to his lips, making out with him for a while before she decides to continue by taking Jugheads shirt and undershirt and start to pull it upwards, helping him take it off because of the cast on one of his hands.

"Does it hurt?" Cheryl asks him, kissing along the still free portion of Jugheads arm.

"Well, if you keep that up it won't." Jughead chuckles before telling her, "but no seriously, it looks worse than it is.".

"Good." Cheryl says with a sensual smirk on her face. She then gets off him and puts on a quick little show, while taking off her socks and leggings. While she's doing this Jughead also takes off his remaining clothes in one go.

"Mhh. Look at what we have here." Cheryl says eyeing Jughead's erection and while giving him a smirk. He looks at her nervously asking "Are you seriously gonna leave me hanging?"

"Like I said, no need to rush things lover. We've got all the time in the world." Cheryl tells him, silencing him with a finger on his lips before she teasingly continues to take off her bra, followed by her panties, while Jughead stares at her intently.

"Well I think this is far enough for one day, don't you agree?" Cheryl asks teasingly.

"Come on Cheryl, stop teasing me." Jughead tells her with a little whine.

"OK, OK Juggy, I couldn't resist. You just look so adorable with that desperate expression on your face." Cheryl tells him as she gets back on the bed and lies down on him, kissing him passionately while she slides up and down his body slowly, making Jughead's dick twitch in anticipation while she herself feels her folds getting wetter.

After a minute or so of Cheryl rubbing herself over his body Jughead turns them over, so he's on top of her and latches on to her breasts, nibbling at her mounds while his good hand finds his way to her folds and starts to rub her slowly but he increases his speed quickly, once he feels Cheryl's hip push upwards begging for more.

While his hand is busy with Cheryl's nether region his lips continue to explore Cheryl's firm breasts, kissing them all over before focusing on her nipples and start to tease them with his mouth.

After a while Cheryl, who was moaning and panting at the sweet ministrations Jughead was giving her manages to pull herself together and pulls Jughead upwards, giving him a quick kiss, before she flips them over and quickly moves herself over him so that she's facing his cock with her pussy hovering over his face.

Jughead then leans up, lapping at her entrance while his hand starts to grope one of her ass cheeks.

Cheryl gives a quick moan at this before she herself gets to work and gathers up some saliva, wetting her hand with it and then starts to pump up and down Jughead's cock somewhat nervously, this being the first time for her as well, until she hears Jughead give her encouraging moans of pleasure.

Gaining more confidence Cheryl continues to slide her hand alongside the lower part of his dick while she moves her mouth over it's tip, licking the top part of Jughead's dick a few times before taking it into her mouth and bobbing her head up and down, trying to get used to the new feeling.

While she's doing this Jughead who is responding to her giving him a blowjob with a multitude of groans starts to use his free hand to finger Cheryl's pussy, making her tense up a few seconds before she continues giving him a blowjob with even more urgency. The two of them continue this for a bit before they both break apart and hungrily kiss each other in a passionate embrace.

Jughead then positions himself over Cheryl's entrance asking, "You ready?" and Cheryl responds by pulling him in for a kiss and intertwining their fingers on his one good hand.

While they're kissing Jughead gently pushes himself into her entrance, before he slides himself in with a moderate pace, making Cheryl whimper and tears fall out of her eyes as he pushes past her hymen. Jughead remains buried inside her for a while, kissing her and caressing her face until she nods tentatively, giving him the signal to go ahead and move.

Jughead wastes no time and slowly starts to pull out before pushing back in. Soon he sees Cheryl's hungry expression and starts to speed up, making her squeal in delight and continue to moan at the pleasurable feeling. The two of them continue, varying the speed ever now and then, until they both can feel their release coming.

"I'm gonna cum Juggy." Cheryl moans loudly, before tensing up and giving in to her release.

"Me too." Jughead groans and pulls out just before he cums, spraying it across her tight stomach. Cheryl collects some of it on her fingertip, giving it a lick and jokes "Mhh, tastes OK." Jughead chuckles quietly as he wipes off his cum from her stomach with a tissue and then moves to the small window to close the blinds, darkening the room.

"I think we both deserve some sleep now, don't you agree Cheryl?" Jughead asks as he lies down on the bed, wrapping his arm tightly around the naked redhead pressing herself against his side.

"I would like to go on, but I think we better not risk continuing without protection." Cheryl says thoughtfully.

"Yeah, like you said we got nothing but time so we can pick this up again when we're better prepared." Jughead agrees and pulls up the blankets which got balled up at the end of the bed during their session.

"Night sweetie." Jughead says kissing her temple.

"Night Juggy." Cheryl responds pushing herself up against him, holding him tightly as though she feared he would disappear any moment.

* * *

AN: Hey, took a bit longer because I suck at writing lemons but since in most of my fav. stories are at least a few I try to do my best to offer my readers the same :)

also next update might take a while, since I'm at the season 2 break I might shift my attention to one of my other stories.

Anyways hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave reviews ^^


End file.
